A Beam of Light Through Darkened Skies
by Arturial
Summary: An adventure story about Marianne von Edmund. After finding herself lost, without a home or reason to live, the blue-haired girl encounters a paladin who will help her find a purpose in life. The two journey together and the girl will undergo trials and tribulations that make her a stronger person. Cover by Vyos, or Vytamins on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

The reason I like Marianne so much as a character is because of her growth. At the start of the game, she kind of irritated me. Her lack of self-confidence, constant berating of herself, and generally depressed attitude were quite annoying. This was because she reminded me of myself a few years ago. I was in almost the exact same position, where I found that everything I did was disappointing, and I just gave up. In her A support, where she mentions her previous suicidal tendencies, that really turned things around. I broke there, cried my heart out for a bit, and from there on out, I really empathized with her. From there on out, I just wanted to make her as happy as possible. So, this little story is a bit of a wish. My cringe self-insert OC is what I wish I had during and after my own suicide attempts. Someone to tell me that I was doing OK and would help me improve. Unfortunately for me, no such person really existed. Giving Marianne a story where she does have someone like that seemed like a nice idea to me. And now that my depression is a few years behind me, I feel comfortable enough to write about it, and I can use it to make this fictional character a happier one. It's a bit of a daydream, I suppose. I hope you can overlook my fumbling attempt to portray depression, and the fact that "I" am some sort of hero. The paladin is someone I strive to be and is essentially just a better version of myself. The reason I didn't use Byleth in the Paladin's place is because I found Byleth just… really boring.

I hope you can look past the mountain of cringe, and find some enjoyment in my self-indulgent daydream.

Cover art here: /a/ksuuZSp

Thanks to the amazing Vyos for drawing this for me. You can find her art at .com

A blue haired girl sat upon a stump in the clearing of a forest. Her hair was tied up in a simple bun, and she wore the expensive clothing exclusive to nobles. Her name was Marianne, and the bags under her eyes told others that she was quite tired, seemingly all the time. A slim, quiet, girl, Marianne was as imposing as a sparrow. The girl let out a deep sigh. Gazing skyward, towards the heavens and chirping birds, she let a tired smile flit across her face. Quietly whispering a prayer, Marianne enjoyed this moment of supreme serenity. It was these moments that helped her heal, and rest. However, a shout soon shattered her moment in paradise. A well-dressed older man, sporting hair much like the sky's called her name along with a demand for her to come home. A stern and harsh voice, unbecoming of a man with such a gentle hair color quickly motivated Marianne to move onwards towards the manor in which she lived. Hurrying through the sticks and shrubbery of the forest she frequented, the manor was soon in sight. Not a particularly glamorous home, the simple white walls, three floors, and glass windows did address the financial situation of her family quite well off, however. A lower-class noble family, living better than the peasantry nearby, but still a far cry from the grand estates of greater families. Marianne quickly spotted the man who had called for her and scurried to his side.

"I'm terribly sorry father, I had lost track of the time." Said Marianne. 'Her father glared at her coldly. "How can you expect to find a husband of any social standing if you can't even keep track of the time?"

"I-I'm truly sorry father, I will do better next time." She stammered in response, looking down, ashamed.

"See to it that you will. Return to your room and prepare for the cooking session with the head chef."

Marianne nodded, and walked, cowed, back to her room. Hearing the door shut gently behind her, she did not drop into her bed in tears, or sob quietly into her palms. Instead she simply propped herself up against her desk and looked into the mirror that adorned it. What she saw was the face of a ghost. Deathly pale, gaunt, with bags under her eyes, she was far from what anyone could call a beauty. If she was livelier, perhaps, but in this state, she could barely be recognized as a noble lady. She sighed, and resigned herself, as usual, to carrying out her adoptive father's demands.

Marianne had been adopted into the Edmund family because she bore the same hair color as her father. The Margrave Edmund and his wife were unable to conceive any children before the lady passed away to a plague that had swept the nation a few years ago. It was only the efforts of the Holy Medical Corps that ultimately fended off the disease. Marianne herself was an orphan as a result of this plague and grew up in the care of the church. She was a deeply religious person, oft praying in secluded places during her free time. But she was plucked from her orphanage at a rather young age, and since spent the time under the "care" of Margrave Edmund. For fifteen years she had endured his training to turn into a refined noble lady, all in order to marry her off into a richer, more powerful family, and secure the future of the Edmund estate. But this training found her failing in many areas. She was a competent cook but could not find herself enjoying it. She was a bit clumsy and incapable of any sort of refined needlework, tea making, or any of the actions required by a noble lady. Her weak constitution was not able to support the child bearing capabilities her father desired. As a result, Marianne found herself disgustingly incompetent. Staring into the mirror once more, she whispered

"Why can't you do anything right?"

Shaking her head and putting on her apron, she headed down to the kitchen to produce more mediocre food.

The kitchen was not too busy a place. There were three assistant chefs preparing the dinner of the staff and Margrave. In the center, by a pile of choice ingredients stood the head chef. The head chef glanced at her. An imposing woman, the barrel-like chef chided Marianne for being late.

"Today we will practice a simple veal and vegetable dish." Said the chef. "Please prepare the meat by cutting it into thin slices".

Marianne was a bit repulsed by the raw hunk of meat before her but obliged anyway.

"I can't let this go to waste" she muttered.

Handling the bloody meat proved a bit difficult and slippery, but the deed was done soon enough. She then proceeded to chop the vegetables with great care and the head chef raised an eyebrow at the results. Marianne herself thought that she had done better than usual, but if there was any discernable difference, the chef did not see it.

"Fine." she said and then instructed the demure girl to grill the meat and vegetables and prepare a bed of wild rice for them to sit upon. As she was cooking, she could hear the chatter of the assistants.

"The neighboring estate was raided by bandits" one whispered.

"How awful! Perhaps our lord will increase the guards at night." replied the other.

Soon enough, the meal was complete. A few thoroughly cooked pieces of venison with roasted potatoes and greens were organized into a porcelain plate. Marianne thought to herself "a good job this time, I think." For the first time, she felt a glimmer of happiness in taking pride in her cooking. She even allowed herself a small smile.

"Now take this meal to your father."

Marianne suddenly felt her heart sink. "A-are you sure? I don't t-think this is up to his standard…" replied the suddenly shaking girl.

"Margrave's orders." Replied the head chef, before turning back indifferently to her own work preparing meals for the staff. Taking up the plate and nervously stepping towards the dining room, Marianne felt a sense of dread. She was used to failure, but this time, perhaps she had a chance. The meal she made was good, and maybe, just maybe, she could earn her father's approval for the first time. Stepping through the halls, she could feel her feet sinking into the carpet, and the candles seemingly dimmed. Stepping into the brightly lit dining hall, she could feel nothing but her heart beating out of her chest. Her father was sitting at the end of the long dining table, patiently awaiting his dinner. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his daughter bringing his dinner.

"Why are you bringing me the meal like some sort of servant?" Marianne simply bowed her head and placed the meal before him. He paused, sampled his wine, and dined. After thirty minutes of sweat riddled, bated breath eating, the Margrave looked up his meal. Staring off into the distance he simply said.

"Disappointing."

Marianne did not utter a single word when walking back to her room. Walking through the halls, past uncaring maids and butlers, Marianne had entered a state of apathy. She didn't care for much before, but now she simply wanted to get back to her room. It was the only thought that pushed itself into her mind. Marianne sat down at her desk and began penning a letter. The face she bore suggested some sort of boring content, but in reality, it was a letter to shatter the heart of almost any father. While no tears flowed down her face as her trembling hand signed the letter, and she left it on the desk. The quiet, demure girl fetched a lantern, and a strong rope, and set out for the woods.

An hour later, the blue haired girl set her lantern down on the stump she oft used to pray and sit. Finding a strong branch, Marianne began to tie the rope into a grim shape, but her hands suddenly froze. A faint scream wafted through the night and gave the girl a moment of pause. It came from the manor, she realized, and ran off towards the direction of her home. As Marianne drew closer, she could see that the night sky was glowing red. Black smoke rising from the glow of flame melted into the night sky. Suddenly, one of the kitchen maids came bursting through the woods, panting and huffing, not even registering the distraught blue haired girl she ran by. Another figure came flying through the brush, brandishing a rusted sword. As the unknown assailant paused the regard the young girl, he cast a wicked grin and swung his weapon. As the ugly and blemished blade came whistling through the air, Marianne thought I suppose this is what I wanted, and closed her eyes and whispered one last prayer. But she did not feel the cold bite of iron instead, she felt … warm. As she slowly opened her eyes, she discovered herself enveloped in a golden bubble of light, which continued to repel the attacker. Fruitlessly swinging his blade into the dome, the bandit began to tire. Just as he was about to relinquish his prize, Marianne heard a sharp whistling noise, and the bandit's arm suddenly found itself pinned to the ground. A simple ray of light had pierced his arm and pinned him to the ground. Acting on instinct, Marianne grabbed a nearby stick, and smashed it into the thief's temple, knocking him out cold. Marianne shocked herself with the violence of her action. Dropping the stick, she slowly sank to her knees, and fainted.

By the time she awoke, a pink hue covered the sky, signifying the edge of dawn. Marianne found herself wrapped up in a blanket by a smoldering campfire, in what was once her front yard. Jolting forward, she looked around to see devastation; the manor had been destroyed, and the cinders continued to smolder. As she stumbled out of the makeshift bed, she took another look around. A carriage and horse were next to her, and was seemingly the source of the blankets she now wrapped herself in. The fetid smell of burning and rotting corpses filled the air multiple bandits lay in a pile of corpses on the far edge of the manor. Faces she knew, as well, laid pale and unmoving in the mud. A murder of crows circled and landed to enjoy the bounty. Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped out of a hole in the ground and shooed the crows away, and then jumped back into the hole. Marianne moved to investigate, and as she drew nearer, she could hear the sound of a shovel moving earth. Peering over the edge of what was now clearly a grave, Marianne called out nervously.

"Hello there."

Startled, the hooded figured jumped and turned about in a flash, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Ah, its just you." sighed the deep voice of a man, who promptly relaxed and returned to shoveling. "How are you feeling?" he piqued.

Marianne, shivering in the cold of the brisk dawn, shot back a quick affirmative. The man shot a quick smile back.

"Great. Once I'm done digging this grave, I'll cook up some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry, yeah?"

Marianne's stomach replied faster than she did. The man let out a quick chuckle. "Get back to the fire, there should be some wood and tinder to restart it. I'll leave that to you."

Marianne hurried back to the campsite and wrapped herself in the blanket. Using the tinderbox and wood, she managed to, after some effort, start the fire. She sat by the warmth for a while and looked emptily into the sky. The shock of losing everything she had passed rather quickly. She was, after all, quite used to being beaten down. Instead, her thoughts focused on what she had not experienced before.

What will become of me now, I wonder? What was that dome? A sign from god to live?

Her train of though was interrupted by the sound of armored boots coming nearer. Looking down, the hooded man had approached, and was now rummaging through the nearby carriage. Pulling out a small hunk of bacon, some hard bread, and a pan, the man now approached the fire, setting down the contents of his arms carefully. Placing the pan on the fire, he cut of a small part of bacon fat and placed it onto the pan, which was soon crackling marvelously. He gently laid sliced of bread down onto the pan, along with the bacon, and the aroma of crackling bacon and fried bread filled the air. As the heat of the fire grew, the man took of his hood. It revealed short black hair, and a rather dark skin color. His face was long, and while not particularly handsome, he had a bit of a comely look to him. A few scars crossed his cheeks and neck. Eyes that were a deep brown were framed by thick, hooked eyebrows. Quite young, he was no more than a year older than Marianne. He gave bundle of blankets that was currently Marianne an awkward smile.

"You seem to be doing alright, I'm glad."

The smile soon faded, and the man donned a rather serious face. The words he spoke next cut through the warmth of the fire like a gust of winter air.

"I'm afraid your family is dead. You are the only survivor of this massacre."

The recipient of the words trembled a bit and let out a breath that clouded the air.

"Ah."

Even though her "family" had not shown her any particular love, they were still the people that fed her, and clothed her. The night before she thought she had already been empty, but now, she somehow felt even emptier. The man gave her a weak smile, as well as a slice of bread heavy with bacon fat, with a thick slice of the meat itself on top. The girl dug in despite her aversion to meat, crunching through the fried bread, and soft bacon. Small tears dripped down her face, much to her own surprise, and none to the man. His wry smile dropped, and in a solemn tone he said.

"I'm very sorry I did not get here sooner. You have my sincerest apologies."

Marianne shook her head gently. "It's alright."

The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, keep eating. I have a few more graves to finish."

The girl looked up from her meal and nodded and continued to munch on her bread.

Marianne quietly watched the man dig more and more graves. At total, there were almost fifty-five bodies. Once done with her meal, she went to the ruins of the home to salvage some wooden planks. She found a hatchet and a knife in the carriage, and together with some rope, she crafted a few crude crosses. In this, Marianne found a strange irony. The rope she had brought with her to the forest was now being used to fashion grave markers. You just can't seem to escape a grim fate, can you? She thought to the rope as she wrapped two planks together.

The sun was setting by the time the grim work was complete. As a blaze of orange faded across the night sky, Marianne knelt next to her adoptive father's grave. Despite the coldness and lack of affection she received, she still felt grateful. She did not have to undergo starving nights and was always warmly dressed thanks to her father. She clasped her hands together in prayer, and just as she was about to begin, the man knelt next to her.

"May I join you?" he inquired.

Marianne nodded assent, and the two prayed together for some time.

Just as Marianne began to wonder what to do next, the man asked the same question. Marianne pondered for a bit, and then recalled that her adoptive father had relatives in the capital.

"I have some relatives that run an inn in Fhirdiad. Perhaps I'll go there."

The man raised an eyebrow at this.

"That's quite the trek, a few months at the least. Winter is setting in as well, making such a journey can be quite lethal without the right preparation."

Marianne shook her head. "It's fine. Ill make it there."

"Not by yourself. I'll accompany you there."

Again, Marianne shook her head. "O-oh no, I can't trouble you anymore."

This time the man shook his head. "Nonsense. My mission mandates that I travel the land and help people. This is an excellent way to do it efficiently."

The man had a rather serious look and showed no signs of budging. Seemingly immovable in this matter, Marianne sighed. Perhaps she would continue living for now. After all, god did seem to protect her last night, and surely there must have been a reason.

The next morning, after another breakfast of bread and bacon, Marianne clambered into the man's cart. He sat walked alongside the horse, and they began making their way north. Marianne suddenly realized she had no name to call the man and poked her head out the front of the wagon.

"I'm sorry, but I-I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Lucius, a paladin of the Holy Church."


	2. Chapter 2

A Beam of Light through Darkened Skies

Lucius sat in the carriage. Looking backwards to confirm his recent purchases from a store, he noted two fine spears, a stack of neatly folded blankets, a small chest containing his armor and clothing, several lanterns, as well as a several large sacks of food and feed. The simple wood covering of his small carriage was built lightly, as to not overwork the horse. It was more akin to a wagon than a carriage, built purely for utility. Sitting on the small bench in the front, Lucius sat observing the road, and pondering his current task. He was chasing down bandits, and they were becoming quite the menace. Several estates and villages had been raided over the past week, and he had always been a step behind. It was times like this that perhaps having no carriage and just having a horse would be beneficial, but the lengths of his mission demanded a higher quantity of cargo space. _I should catch them this time_, he thought to himself, and renewed his determination to end this threat. Pulling out a map from the satchel at his side, he pored over the area he was in. Currently, the likely targets were a woodcutting mill and farm on the far side of the forest, or the estate of a noble near the forest. _The Edmund Estate, I think_, as he looked skyward in attempt to help him remember. Regardless of the name, however, it was a noble estate, complete with a complement of guards. Figuring the bandits would take the easier target, he made for the farm instead.

After a day's travel on bumpy roads, he arrived. Hopping off the carriage, he unhitched his horse, and led it to a nearby pool of water. His horse was not one of the finely bred warhorses owned by esteemed knights, but rather a simple, hardworking one. It had a good temperament and was very capable, which Lucius found highly valuable as a traveling partner.

"Alright, Dorte, stay here for a bit. I'll be back soon." He said to the horse.

Returning to the carriage, he opened up the chest in the back, and donned his equipment. His armor was rather simple. It was whitened steel, but time and wear had turned it a bit gray instead. One shoulder bore a steel shoulder pad, and the other was protected by boiled leather. A chain hauberk formed the basis of his chest protection, alongside a solid chest plate that covered his upper torso. His thighs were covered in mail and leather, and his feet were protected by metal greaves. His forearms were protected by metal plates as well, which were stitched to a pair of leather gloves which formed the protection for his arms. Blue cloth ornamented his medium armor, which gave off a rather ornate feel when combined with the polished white surface of the armor. It was a bit flashy, in his taste, but it was the standard issue to all paladins by the Church. He hardly had the money to buy a new set as well. After donning his protection, he peered over his weapons. His constant companion in combat was a rather strange weapon. A mix between an estoc and a rapier, it was a long, one and a half-handed sword with a thin, piercing blade. Unlike a normal estoc, the edges of the blade were quite sharp as well, though he hardly used it in this manner. The hilt was simple, without ornament or engraving. Planted into the ground tip first, it often served as the cross he used when praying, or perhaps helping a fellow traveler pray. Sheathing it at his hip, he picked up another sword. This one was a weapon from the far east, a gift from his father when he graduated the paladin academy. It was medium in length, straight and double edged. A jian, it was his weapon of choice in one on one fights. He had a fine cross spear as well, with a leaflike blade and a parrying guard right under the head, though he elected not to take it this time. A hunting bow sat in the back, but it was no man killing weapon, and the paladin regarded himself as an awful shot. Any ranged combat, he could rely on his holy magic instead. A heavy tome hung from his belt, a catalyst which was used in the casting of said magic. Adjusting his belt, and throwing on a cloak, he made for the farm, hoping to catch the bandits before they could do any damage.

Dusk arrived.

_Not a single sign of any bandits_, thought Lucius.

Mulling over the options, he paced about in between some trees. Looking skyward, as he often did for clarity, Lucius considered the possibilities.

_First, maybe I screwed up the timing. They could raid tomorrow. Second, I've completely misread the situation, and am in the wrong area. Third, they could attempt to raid the guarded Edmund estate._

Just as he was completing his thought, his view of the dusk sky was muddled. A cloud obscuring the sun's last rays? No, it was smoke._ Shit._ Grabbing his sword and whipping around, he sprinted off to the Edmund estate, boosting his speed and stamina with whatever magic helped.

By the time he arrived the manor was burning. Raiders were murdering and stealing everything of value. All the guards lay dead, the corpses of many bandits alongside them. The bandits were piling everything of value into a heap, which was surprisingly small.

_Did they fail to loot most of the house before burning it down?_

Shaking his head, Lucius leapt into the fray. His estoc cleanly pierced through the leather and chainmail of the first bandit, puncturing his heart. Pushing the corpse off the long blade with a kick, the paladin whirled around and cross-guarded another bandit, embedding the hilt in his skull. Letting go of his weapon he grabbed the tome at his side and raised his hand. As he whispered a prayer under his breath, golden light shimmered through the pages of the book, and javelins of light soon sundered the ground around him, killing many of the bandits in the process. Leaping to the nearest javelin, he pulled it from the ground, and hurled it at an oncoming assailant. The hardlight spear cleaved through the bandit's neck in almost a gentle manner. He felt no pain as his head fell from his shoulders. The face the paladin wore in combat was rather grim. A simple furrowed brow was the only expression displayed. As the last bandit approached, the holy warrior drew his jian. The bandit opened with a balanced lunge. As the paladin sidestepped, the bandit's sword cut shallowly into his cheek. Ducking down into a leg sweep, the heavy boots of the paladin smashed into the ankle of his adversary. Following though with his leg sweep, and corkscrewing up into an overhead slash, the paladin displayed a shocking degree of agility for a man in medium armor. The sword was brought down onto the bandit's head, and that, was that.

Wiping blood off his face, Lucius surveyed the scene. A grim sight indeed, corpses lay everywhere lit by the raging bonfire that was once a manor. Going around checking for survivors, the paladin's guilt grew as he found none. Guards who bled our, servants cut down fleeing for their lives, and a incinerated corpse, whose jewelry had melted into his flesh. The paladin grimaced, turned away, and headed towards the forest. Perhaps some had fled successfully. As he was pushing his way through the thicket, a golden light caught his eye. Rushing towards it, he was surprised to find a young woman, seemingly sleeping underneath a golden dome. By her, a bandit with an awful head wound was pinned to the ground by a light javelin. The paladin knelt by the bandit and looked him in the eye. A young man, likely no older than 18, stared back.

"I'm sorry", he sobbed.

The next few minutes were a pitiful display of ugly crying, begging apologies, and claims to relative innocence. In response, the kneeling man, prayed.

_If this man is truly repentant, let him be shielded. If he is false, then strike him down._ As he finished the prayer, another hardlight javelin fell from the heavens, straight into the thief.

The man screamed, but quickly stopped as he realized the javelin had simply passed through him. Lucius looked upon the man and said "God has granted you a great mercy. See that it does not go to waste." The bandit now got up and sprinted off without another word. Lucius turned his attention to the girl under the dome.

_Thank God, at least one survived._

The dome was definitely holy magic, he observed, and quickly moved to dispel it. He left her there and covered her in his cloak. Returning an hour later with Dorte and the carriage, he scooped her up to move her to the new campsite. As he carried her, he mused on her capabilities. Holy magic was not particularly uncommon amongst members of the church, but such a powerful protection magic was indeed rare. As far as he could tell, the girl had no formal training, which only served to deepen the mystery. He placed the girl in a makeshift bed and sighed.

_No point in worrying over it now. I'll just ask her when she awakes._


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne watched as the smoldering ruins of her home grew ever more out of sight. She let out a deep sigh as she thought on the fact that it was a holy magic wielding person who came to save her.

_So, it was the paladin who saved me, not god. I guess it wasn't the will of god for me to live_.

The paladin looked back and eyed the girl curiously.

"Are you comfortable back there?"

"Y-yes. Please don't worry about me." Replied Marianne.

"You know, I've given you my name, but I still don't know yours. If we are to travel together, I'd rather not call you 'miss' or 'you there' for the next few months." Stated the paladin.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, my name is Marianne." Stammered the girl in return.

"Gotcha. Miss Marianne it is." Said the paladin, as he turned his head back towards the road.

An awkward silence filled the air. Marianne huddled into a ball underneath a blanket, and Lucius scratched his head.

"We will arrive in Altair in a day or two. There, we can enjoy a nice meal and bed, and restock our supplies. I know sleeping in the carriage and ground is a bit uncomfortable, so we can buy another blanket in town as well."

Marianne nodded, and then said. "Um, maybe its best if you just leave me in that town… I'm not much use on a journey, or at anything really. I also bring misfortune to all those around me."

The paladin looking ahead, raised an eyebrow the girl couldn't see. "Well, its no trouble at all. I'm happy to teach you most things, and I'm certain you have useful skills. As for the misfortune part, that's not problem. I am already incredibly unlucky, so it can't really get worse."

Turning back, he gave a demure girl a smile, who in turn just stared at the wall. Turning his head back with a bit of a grimace, he felt a pang of annoyance. But understanding what trauma the girl had just witnessed, pushed those feelings away immediately.

Night arrived, and Altair was still a ways away. Sitting down around a fire, Lucius and Marianne stared into the surrounding spaces awkwardly. Marianne stared at the ground, and Lucius stared into the night sky. Pulling out some cooking ingredients, Lucius asked if she could cook. Nodding affirmative, Marianne began about the task of organizing the wild asparagus, hunk of lamb, and brussels sprouts into a meal. Lucius began to clean his arms and armor. Utilizing a well-worn cloth doused in oil, he methodically went over every inch of his equipment. The soon blood-soaked cloth was washed in a nearby stream afterwards.

Marianne began by roasting the brussels sprouts in a small tin, along with oil and salt. The lamb was grilled over the fire on a spit, with the asparagus roasting in a pan. The delicious smell of grilled fat filled the air, and the meal was soon complete. A rather gourmet cuisine for travelers, the chef wondered where these ingredients could have came from, and inquired.

"Ah, well I spend practically all my money on food. My father always said that is was one of the sole reasons for living, and I agree wholeheartedly." said Lucius.

"Are you close with your family?" inquired Marianne.

Giving a slight nod, the paladin replied "Yes. I left home while I was young to become a paladin, but ever since I've graduated, I try to see them at least once a year."

The girl nodded, a bit jealous of the familial bonds he had. However, this did make her a bit eager to hear more of what a good father was like. Realizing this, Lucius continued.

"He is a skilled merchant, and my mother is an artist. Together with my older sister, they run the family apothecary. He was a bit dismayed when I told him I wanted to be a paladin, but he supported me anyway. We will probably stop by on our way to Fhirdiad, actually. They live on the way."

The girl gave a weak smile. "I'd like that, I think."

Lucius returned the smile and proceeded to dig into his meal. Washing down the hot lamb with a mug of cold spring water, and popping the crunchy brussels sprouts into his mouth, another, larger smile spread across his face.

"My god, this is delicious! I usually just boil the vegetables, I did not think of using the lamb fat to fry it!"

As he bit into the crispy skin of the lamb meat, a bit of juice dribbled down his chin. Wiping it off and excusing himself, he noted that Marianne, was not eating.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its just that I'm not much one for meat, and I'm not too hungry anyway". Nodding while chewing, the paladin made an effort to quickly swallow.

"Well, you can feed Dorte if you'd like. There's feed and apples in the back but be careful. He's very fond of cute girls."

Turning his attention back to his meal, the paladin continued to eat. Marianne retrieved the bag of feed and approached the horse.

"Hello, Dorte, are you hungry?" The horse whinnied at her, which she took for a yes. Crunching apples out of her hand, Dorte looked at the young woman before him. Her hand stroked his mane gently and scratched his head. Dorte, enamored with her in an instant, chortled happily. Marianne returned to the fire and began nibbling on an asparagus. Across from her, Lucius was setting up his bed. Speaking up in a moment of initiative that surprised even herself, Marianne thanked the paladin for saving her. Lucius, who at this point was clambering into his sheet, raised an eyebrow at her and said matter of factly.

"I don't think I have." and went promptly to sleep.

Marianne pondered his words for a second. _Does he know? I suppose I'll just keep living if I'm under his surveillance. _Following suit, she put out the fire and clambered into the cart to sleep.

Dawn arrived amidst frost the next morning. Opening the flap of the carriage, Marianne found the paladin already up and sitting by the fire. His "good morning" was met with one of her own, and she stepped down. Lucius handed her a toasted piece of bread, which had a bit of butter on top.

"Is butter all right with you?"

She smiled slightly with a nod. Quickly bundling into a blanket, Marianne sat down and chomped on toast. Brewing a pot of tea, Lucius poured out a cup.

"I've only got one cup, so I'm afraid we will have to share." Marianne, accepting the piping hot cup, began sipping on some tea, and watched as Lucius removed Dorte's blanket and patted him down.

"Winter time is always rough on Dorte. He's not usually too fat, so a blanket is a must." He explained, as he brushed the frost off the mane. "I try to get him to eat more, but he is quite stubborn."

As he and Marianne packed up the contents of their camp into the carriage, Lucius noted a problem.

"You're always bundled into the blanket, huh?" Marianne, about to respond, was interrupted by a sneeze. Lucius was unsure if the redness in her cheeks was from the cold or embarrassment, but either way, she needed proper clothing.

"We'll buy you something in Altair. It will only get colder from here on out." Hopping onto the front of the carriage, and taking a sip of tea, the two set off to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

A Beam of Light through Darkened Skies

Chapter IV

Altair was quite the sight. Marianne had spent much of her time on the manor grounds, but she had visited Altair before. A low walled city, the town was built on a massive hill. An almost perfectly circular city, Altair was built as a fortress, that eventually sprawled out into a city. Located in the middle of the main road that leads north, it is the essential hub for all those traveling to and from northern lands. Entering through the outer walls was much like a mountain tunnel, and required a series of torches to maintain light, even in the daytime. The newer, outer walls were thick and squat, designed to repel cannon fire. The older inner walls were high and thin, in keeping with repelling ladders and sieges. Lucius showed the gatekeeper a small badge and was granted access. Dorte's hooves clicked and clopped on the stone road, granting a slightly bumpy ride as the wheels of the cart went over cobblestone roads. Entering town, Lucius was quite decisive in his direction. He had visited Altair as well and had a particular inn he favored. Checking Dorte in to the stable, and helping Marianne off the cart, the two walked into the warmth of an inn. Lucius promptly paid for two single rooms and went upstairs. Before entering their two adjacent rooms, Lucius looked at Marianne.

"Get a bit of rest. We'll head out to buy supplies later."

Marianne sat down in the small wooden chair she found in her room. Leaning back and letting out a deep sigh, she finally had some time to rest and reflect on all that had happened. Her entire life, which she had intended to end, had taken quite the turn. Although her father was negligent, and even cruel to her, she still felt an immense sadness. All of the people who had fed and clothed her at the manor were gone too, and for them she sobbed quietly for an hour. Regaining her composure, and then thought of the future. Being able to travel with this paladin wasn't _bad_ per se. She simply had no real reason to. Marianne had never met her father's relatives, and from what she understood they were not particularly close in the first place. But it was something. Marianne was still alive, and for the first time in the series of misfortunes that made up her life, some things were looking up. She did receive a compliment from Lucius for her cooking. Remembering his smile as he dug ravenously into his meal was quite rewarding. Her depression still loomed about her like a storm cloud but having someone that appreciates her meals was a single ray of light. She stretched, got up left to knock on Lucius' door.

The paladin answered the door, with book in hand. Surprisingly, he was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

As the two walked down the street, Lucius looked skywards and began counting his fingers. Seeing this, Marianne asked

"U-um, what are you doing?"

The man looked at her and shrugged. "Just trying to remember what to buy. I tend to be pretty forgetful when it comes to shopping. We need some ham, dried beef, rice, bread, oil, and some vegetables in terms of foodstuffs. Traveling along a major road like this means we can buy fresh ingredients pretty often."

Pausing in step and speech, Lucius stroked his chin. "As for other supplies, we need to get you some clothing. Some sword oil and blankets are needed as well." He mused.

"Oh, and some feed for Dorte." Marianne mentioned quietly.

"Ah, right, some food for Dorte. We can grab that along with our food." Replied Lucius, snapping his fingers. "Let's start with that then."

The market was bustling. At this time of year, most traders headed south for warmer lands during the winter. Business in winter was difficult, and few valuable commodities came out of the northern continent, especially in wintertime. Northern cities relied greatly on brave traders taking mighty caravans laden with food and goods north. Ships oft braved winter seas to bring essentials to the north as well. Lucius had spent some time among these caravans, helping traders protect themselves, and curing the unavoidable sicknesses found in northbound winter roads. He knew the area quite well, and even had a few connections. Unfortunately, he was in Altair too early. Most of the hardcore caravanners would not be in until a few weeks later. Weaving through the crowd with Marianne in tow, they spent the better part of the morning shopping for food. They managed to score a few apples as a treat, though Marianne refused to eat one for now, saying that Dorte deserved a treat as well.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the clothing shop. Entering, they browsed through the winter clothes, and discovered a fine blue winter coat. She also purchased a light dress, for warmer weather, that was also several shades of blue, trimmed with gold. She paid with some of the valuables she took from her home. A tad happy to buy her own clothes for once, she afforded a small smile. Lucius looked on, hoping this trend would continue. As he waited outside the changing room, he thought to himself._ If I can help her just a bit, then all this will be well worth it._ As he looked skyward, leaning against the wall of the shop in an attempt to look cool, but the sight of the man holding a bunch on groceries and shopping bags ruined it a bit.

The two walked quietly back to their inn. He bade the blue haired girl good night and entered his own room. As he entered the room, he sat down on the bed in a retrospective mood not unlike the one Marianne had a moment ago. Seeing the girl brought out a bit of a poor mood for him. He had struggled with similar incompetence for some time, before discovering his calling as a paladin. Those were dark times for him, and had it not been for the intervention of a traveling paladin, he too would have fell into a spiral of depression. Perhaps that was why he felt such a desire to help Marianne. If he could be someone similar to the one who saved him all those years ago, he could die with no regrets. He mulled over it a bit longer, then tucked in for the night.

The brisk morning made the cup of tea Lucius enjoyed that much better. He had awoken early to prepare the carriage, load all the supplies, and feed Dorte. Now resting up with a cup of eastern green tea he brought with him, he could slowly feel the blood returning to his fingers. Sipping the practically scalding liquid, the paladin leaned forward onto the table and let out a contented sigh. The innkeeper was up and about, beginning preparations for breakfast. After another half hour of warming up, Lucius figured it was time to awake Marianne. As his heavy footfalls creaked up the stairs, Lucius paused, and decided to wait. Perhaps forcing her awake after days of travel and such a traumatic event was a bit rash. God knows she could use the sleep. He instead returned to his room to enjoy a novel that he had purchased yesterday for a bit. An hour later, a soft knocking and voice was at his door.

"U-um, excuse me."

Opening the door to find Marianne dressed and ready, the two then went downstairs to enjoy a hearty breakfast. Heavy grained toast with a large egg atop, alongside a simple but savory vegetable broth soup. A tall glass of warm water washed it down, and as Lucius made payment for the room Marianne began to fidget. Asking the problem, Marianne replied.

"M-maybe it's better if you just leave me here… I still think I'd be a hindrance, and I can work a living here. I asked the innkeeper, and she said it was okay."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this and sighed. "Marianne, I can't stop you from staying here, obviously. But I would rather you come with me. Your cooking is delicious, and Dorte has become rather attached to you."

As he said this, Lucius realized he needed to convince the girl she could be useful. "You're hardly bother anyway. I've seen you cast pretty powerful holy magic, and with the right training, I think you could pull off some miracles."

The girl looked up from the ground, with a shocked expression crossing her face. "Me? Cast a miracle? But wasn't it you who cast the dome back at the manor?"

The paladin shook his head. "I don't use Shield of Light often. I certainly didn't use it that night. It's a difficult spell to cast in the middle of combat, the psalm for it takes almost a full minute to recite."

The girl stood in shock for a bit. _Maybe God did wan me to live. Maybe this is a gift._ Marianne resolved herself.

"O-ok, I'll come with you. Please teach me how to cast miracles!"


	5. Chapter 5

The two departed Altair shortly thereafter. Marianne sat in the front, looking on at the stone road stretching on ahead. Lucius, who was capitalizing on Marianne's affinity with horses, had taught her the basics of driving the carriage. In the meantime, he sat in the back, writing down a set of lessons. Scratching down a few notes, pausing, and then continuing, Lucius found himself desperately trying to recall his lessons at the academy. Preparing a few basic healing spells, and their corresponding verses, he soon had a small stack of paper to have the girl read over. After a quick nap, Lucius told Marianne to head to the back of the wagon and get some rest. Hopping back, the girl showed surprising initiative in learning and dug into the scripture immediately. Trundling down the road, Lucius began his lesson.

"Holy magic is different from other forms of magic." He began. "Rather than incantations to guide the flow of mana, we rely on God's assistance and grace in these matters. Certain prayers from holy tomes can enhance our focus in this, which is why most holy magic users carry around a tome."

Adjusting his position in his seat and looking back to confirm the attention of his new pupil, he continued.

"Most people are born with a certain spell tree; a sort of line of spells they can use with enough time and training. My primary tree, for example, is javelins of light but I also branch out into healing magic, and a bit of shielding magic." Pausing, the paladin took a breath, and a sip of tea.

"Your primary tree seems to be protection magic, considering your use of it back at the manor. For now, we will focus on developing this."

Marianne responded with a nod and continued to scribble down notes. Lucius gave her certain psalms and verses to memorize, and stated:

"Each one is a story, and by invoking that story we can draw upon the power within us."

Marianne spent the rest of the day fervently studying, and even when Lucius stopped to make camp, he did so alone. Marianne had a new purpose and for the first time in her life, she was ready to pour all her effort into it.

A few days later, the pair came across a group of peasants on foot, some of them injured. Reigning Dorte in, the carriage ground to a halt. Jumping off the carriage Lucius approached the lead man, who was disheveled, wearing threadbare clothes, bleeding. A large gash covered his shoulder, and his sleeve had been stained red. The paladin immediately set about his business, and Marianne also saw the need to help. The paladin cast his healing spells whilst Marianne tended to shivering and starving folks, blanketing them, starting a fire, and handing out what food they had. As Lucius kneeled over the man, casting a warm glow over the wound, he began to question.

"What's your name?", he began.

"Arthur. I live wit me family a few leagues from 'ere. Our home been attacked, by raiders. There musta been a'least thirty of 'em" He groaned out.

Hearing this, Lucius went stiff. Thirty was a high number of bandits. Taking them on alone would be a monumental task. They were already a few days journey from the nearest city, where he could recruit the assistance of other soldiers and paladins, but that would be time the bandits could use to raze villages. Recalling his earlier failure at the manor, Lucius resolved himself. _There is no time to waste._

Sending the villagers off after a few hours of rest, warmth, and food, Lucius began explaining the danger of the situation to Marianne.

"I'm afraid we have to take a little detour", he said. "Bandits have been spotted in the area, and we need to deal with them. I'm going to speed up your training, and have you start casting spells."

Marianne furrowed her eyebrow in concern and nodded.

Dinner for the night was rather sparse. Simple bread, and a bit of butter. Most of their foodstuffs had been given to the passing peasants. After eating, Lucius decided to have his pupil train a bit more.

Marianne was standing out in a field, holding her hand out in front of her.

"Concentrate on the story, Marianne", said the paladin who was sitting a dozen meters next to her. "Think of the lesson of the story, and the psalm. Ask God to guide your hand and feel the warmth of light envelop you. Then focus on the feelings you had when you first cast the dome."

Marianne focused, and dredged up the terrifying night that turned her life upside down. Furrowing her brow and closing her eyes to focus further, the blue haired girl felt an awful wave of emotions wash over her. All the pain and suffering of her 18 years of life began to drown her. All the times she disappointed her father, all the time the staff of the manor looked on as if she wasn't there, all the failures she endured, climaxing the in the horrible night in which her home burned to the ground. All the times she prayed for God to take her away, all the emotions of her attempt to join God, and the sense of defeat she felt constantly in her struggle of life. Cutting through the miasma of awful emotions, and crippling lack of self-esteem, the young woman focused on the single point of light that now shone in her life. Her ability to protect others, a gift received from God, a message to keep on living. A burning desire alit within her, and she brought her mind to a shield. Marianne relaxed her hand and dropped to her knees. A warm glow greeted her as she bathed in the protection of a glowing dome. The spell fell apart after Marianne lost her focus, and she reveled in her achievement. A simple joy spread through her body, as for the first time in her life, she had truly done something well. Lucius, sitting close by, clapped his hands together and exclaimed.

"Fantastic, Marianne! You didn't even need any help from me!"

At hearing such praise the girl blushed, tucked in a stray lock of hair, and gave a small smile. Lucius beamed at her and continued with his praise.

"You're a natural! After only a week's worth of training you can cast a spell! Amazing!"

Marianne was too embarrassed to receive any more praise, and a waving hand motion told the smiling paladin so. The blue haired girl attempted to clamber to her feet, but her knees gave out under her.

"Slowly now, this stuff can be very draining." chided Lucius.

Giving her a hand, the two walked back toward the cart. Now sitting by the fire, Marianne continued to wear a small smile. Lucius quipped that it was the happiest he'd seen her, and she concurred.

"This is the happiest I've been. I did something right for once, and Ill try to get the next one too!" Lucius smiled in response, but his face soon turned grim.

"But now that you can cast a spell, I may need to enlist your help in defeating the bandits. Do you think you can be ready for that in a few days?" Marianne gulped in response, her smile now faded.

"I-I'll do my best."

Lucius nodded in response. "Best get some rest. Tomorrow will be full of practice as well."


	6. Chapter 6

Five days had passed since Marianne first cast her spell on purpose. Now able to cast it quickly, and three times before being exhausted, the newly minted magician was making quick progress. Lucius praised the girl for her prodigal progress and went back to planning his defense.

_There's a defensible homestead by the main road. The bandits will have to come through it if they continue raiding._

Mulling over the details and intricacies of his plan, including where he would have Marianne set up her spells, dusk approached. Cold wind began to cut through his cloak, and looking upwards, Lucius decided to sleep in the comfort of the wagon today.

_I suppose I'll have to share the carriage with Marianne. I hope she doesn't mind._

Returning his attention to the dark road ahead, Lucius suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. Something was wrong. Quickly dousing the lamp, and shaking Marianne awake, the paladin felt his heart begin beating faster and faster. Marianne rubbed her eyes and mumbled a question. Not hearing it, Lucius quickly whispered for her to be quiet.

"Something's off. Get ready to fight."

Marianne, now fully awake upon hearing those words, grabbed her tome, and asked for a plan. Lucius thought for a second, before shaking his head.

"Not much we can do at this point. We're sitting on an open road. For now, cast a dome around the carriage, and sit inside. Keep an eye on me and cast if I'm in trouble. Otherwise stay in the carriage and protect Dorte."

Marianne nodded her understanding and helped the paladin into his armor. Peeking his head outside, ensuring the safety of the immediate area, and dropping to the ground with a loud clank. As his knees bent to deal with the weight of his armor, an arrow thudded into the carriages side, right where his head would have been the moment he straightened out. Marianne quickly cast the holy dome, which offered protection and light for the man to asses the situation. Thirty odd bandits had already encircled the wagon, softly illuminated by the glow of the protective magic. Most of them were heavily armed, with metal chest plates, heavy two-handed swords, small, quick daggers, double bladed axes, and a few lances. In the murk of the darkness Lucius could make out the figures of several archers and a single mage.

_The shield should buy me enough time for this._

Kneeling and flipping through the pages of his tome, Lucius began chanting a lengthy prayer.

_"Lord, grant me the strength to bring justice to the land. Make me know your ways, O Lord; teach me your paths. Let not my enemies' triumph over me. Bring your justice to these lands and strike down the unjust with your light. Grant them peace in their final moments and welcome them into your loving arms. O'heavenly father, bring your spears of light unto these darkened plains."_

A blinding light filled the sky, illuminating the dark rainclouds that had hidden the stars. An earth-shattering sound filled the air as hundreds of hardlight spears ripped through the cloud layer. In a sound not unlike whistling, the heavenly weapons rained into the bandit group. Most were killed instantly, as hardlight rended flesh in an almost peaceful ease. Twelve had escaped the carnage due to luck, or skill.

Dropping to his knees and gasping for breath, Lucius felt a wave of exhaustion hit him like a boulder. A spell of that magnitude took an incredible amount of energy, and only due to his years of training did he not pass out immediately. Panting, he gazed upwards to reassess his situation. The enemy mage sat upon a ridge began chanting a spell of his own. A glowing fiery orb soon came hurtling at the dome, shattering upon it with a tremendous clash. Marianne flinched under the pressure of the fireball and began focusing to strengthen the barrier. Lucius clambered to his feet and made his way back to the carriage. Opening the rear flap, he pointed to one of the cross spears laying by Marianne. The girl picked it up and handed to him, hand shaking so much that the spear seemed to vibrate. Lucius looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry. If we both do our jobs, we will be ok. Lower the barrier for a bit, and then bring it up again. Got it?"

Marianne nodded, steeling herself to execute the task at hand. Lucius sheathed his estoc and gripped the spear with both hands as he said a quick prayer for protection. Dashing off towards the edge of the dome, he prepared himself to enter the fray. Marianne lowered the dome and the carriage and Lucius melded into the darkness. The assailants, clearly seen in the dim light of the remaining hardlight spears suddenly found themselves in an unenviable position. The first one peered into the darkness in an attempt to make out the paladin but was only met by the flash of steel right in front of his eyes. Drawing the weapon from the bandit's head, Lucius quickly made for the darkness again. The bandits who had only caught a glimpse of their opponent before he disappeared again began to panic, grouping together or raising their weapons defensively. Another fell, then another before the mage, realizing the threat of darkness, began to recite a spell for a flare. When he fired it off, the other rouges could see the battlefield again. But all the mage himself saw was a glimpse of a cross spear in flight before it removed the top half of his head. The bandits in front of him were shocked, and panicked for a moment, before regaining their formation.

"That's not a fucking throwing weapon!" howled one of them. "Surround him! Don't fight him one on one!"

The other roared and began their sprint towards the lone man, who was analyzing the now well-lit battlefield.

_There's a line of javelins I can use there_, he thought.

Sprinting towards the line of hardlight weapons, he counted off the remaining bandits.

_Nine left._

Reaching for the nearest javelin, he pulled it out of the ground and in a smoothing spinning motion, he hurled it at the nearest bandit piercing him clean through. The next javelin was not as well aimed, whistling past another bandit. Furrowing his brow a bit, he moved to the next javelin, spun again, and hurled it into the chest of a charging bandit.

_That's seven._

The rogues were now close, and the paladin had no more time to grab another javelin. Instead dashing to the bandit furthest from his allies, he drew his estoc and pierced the man clean through his chest. Kicking the bandit off, he whirled around just in time to parry a heavy sword blow and stumbled back to dodge a follow up from the left. The massive strength behind the attacker's blow left the paladin's arm numb from the impact of the block. One bandit began a wild overhead swing, but found his arms skewered together by the paladin's long blade. As the man fell to the ground screaming in agony, Lucius kicked away another bandit, which gave him time to draw his jian. Barely deflecting an axe blow, the man whipped around whilst swinging his sword, forcing the bandits to back off for a brief moment. Marianne, who was watching intently from the carriage, did not miss this opportunity. Chanting a prayer, the girl focused her trembling hands to protect the winded man. Her concentration faltered, the heat of combat proving a difficult place to focus. Over the course of several more minutes, she continued to try, only to fail over and over. She began to try again but was interrupted by a footfall. The crunch of a leaf being crushed underfoot sent her into a panic, and grabbing the nearby lance, she thrust blindly into the darkness. A gross thud followed suit, and the lance was pulled from her hands. Marianne peered around the corner of the carriage. The corpse of the injured bandit from before lay there, with the spear sticking out him like a grotesque inverted cross. Marianne felt her stomach heave and vomited over the side of the cart.

Back in the field, Lucius was panting for breath and began to charge once more. Throwing his beloved sword into the leg of one bandit and shoulder checked the kneeling man, slamming his shoulder plate into his nose. Now atop the bandit, Lucius took the axe off his opponent's hands, and holding the axe by one of its blades, slammed the opposite edge of the axe into the struggling man underneath him. Quickly swapping the grip of the axe into his uninjured hand, Lucius rolled off the corpse. Swinging the heavy blade in the process, he felt the blade of the axe bite into the side of the oncoming man. Struggling to remove the axe from the corpse, another bandit lunged into chest, penetrating his chainmail under his ribs. Adrenaline suppressed the pain, but a searing sensation felt like his armor had melted. Winding up and slamming his armored fist into the bandit's skull, Lucius could feel the metal plates on his hand punch through the temple, as well as his own fingers breaking under the force. Pushing the bandit's corpse off, he barely managed to chant a quick prayer before the next bandit fell upon him. The remaining bandit was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light and covered his eyes in a fit of disorientation. The bloodied paladin drew the sword from his sticking out of his side and slammed it into the neck of the stumbling opponent.

Falling to the ground and groaning the paladin began to feel the cold of night. Watching the blood gush out his side in horror, his mind was strangely drawn to the image of his father pouring a bottle of wine. The paladin could barely hear the footsteps approaching as Marianne rushed over, bandages in hand. The girl was ashen faced as she helped the paladin tend to his wounds. The paladin grunted out a "good job", and with her help they walked back to the wagon. Laying down in the carriage, the paladin cut open his clothes around his wound to attempt to sow it shut. The shattered fingers and cut palm made for difficult work, but a few messy stitches soon held flesh together.

The man lay there, watching the bleeding slowly stem. Assessing his damage, it was evident that without proper medical attention, some of these wounds would likely never heal. His hand was practically cut open from the force of shoving an axe blade into a man, and the fingers of his other hand had shattered. The stab wound he had sustained continued to bleed through the stitches, which Marianne desperately attempted to stop with a wad of bandages. It was enough to survive the night, but only just.

"This will hold until I have the strength to heal myself with magic." Staring at the distraught girl and recalling the corpse he saw earlier by the wagon, he suggested some rest.

"Try to sleep." He spat out, as his stitches pulled when adjusting himself.

Marianne, still frantically pawing at the wound with a what was now a bloodied rag, slowly stopped and nodded. She curled up in a blanket, and stared off into the night. Though Lucius could not see it, the eyes of a man with a spear in his chest stared coldly back at the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn came and with it, a bitter cold. Slowly opening his eyes, the man slowly propped himself up. Lucius had just enough strength to heal himself. The healing process did its best, but Lucius was not skilled enough to heal it fully. Propping himself up, he scanned around did see that Marianne was missing. He felt his gut sink and scrambled out of the cart. As he leapt over, he felt a massive pain in his side, and fell onto the ground. Seeing a pair of footsteps leading into a nearby forest, the man ignored the pain and started to sprint.

Marianne sat in a clearing. Her face was devoid of emotion as it gazed skyward. In her hands rested a small knife, taken from Lucius's belt.

_You've gone and done it again, Marianne. You failed._

As she thought on the last night, she felt an immense amount of guilt join the amount of disappointment that had been building for the past 18 years culminated into a boiling point.

_Even God has abandoned me._ _Even that bandit died in my place._ _And Lucius was injured defending me. _Marianne hung her head, apathetic of all the birds and animals chirping around her.

_Ah, well, it will all be over soon._ She thought, staring at the small blade in her hands.

But she couldn't quite find the will to end it all. As she lifted her knife, she thought of the happier moments she had in the last two months, but all that came up were memories of her past failures. Gripping the blade tightly, and shutting her eyes tightly, she prepared for the end. As she raised her knife, the soft sound of footfalls on grass approached. Opening her eyes Marianne saw the paladin limping his way slowly over to her, one hand outstretched, the other holding his side. She watched as he slowly came over. Sitting down slowly in an awkward and pained fashion, Lucius looked off into the woods and smiled a bit.

"Can we chat for a bit?"

Marianne responded with a weak "okay".

The two sat in silence for a bit, before the paladin spoke.

"Marianne, talk to me. You need to tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head and just whispered. "I failed. I let you get hurt. I just can't do anything right."

Lucius scratched his forehead. "You had only about a weeks' worth of practice to get this. It's amazing that you can cast at all. You don't need to be worried about me. I'll be fine once I get to a healer next town. Atlas is only a day away."

Marianne shook her head again. "It's my fault you got hurt. I should have protected you."

Lucius sighed and replied as he scratched the back of his head. "That's not it, is it Marianne. There's more, please tell me."

Marianne looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. The emotions she had hidden in her apathy began to burst. Her years of disappointment, her lack of ability, and her crushing disappointment reached the boiling point. She had spent so much effort, so much time, and just when she believed she could do something right, her failure got someone inured. Her glimmer of hope, her "god-sent" ability to protect someone had been snuffed out by the murk of the last night. Well past the limit of her restraint, her apathetic façade melted away and she raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" she screamed. "I DROVE A SPEAR INTO HIS CHEST! I WATCHED AS HE BLED OUT! SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED IN MY PLACE! WHY? I'M WORTHLESS! WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE IN MY STEAD? WHY DID GOD GIVE ME THIS POWER, ONLY TO TAKE IT AWAY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Marianne hunched back over, her hands resting lifelessly on her legs. After sitting for several minutes, and letting silence fill the air, Lucius gingerly picked up the knife and returned it to its sheath. Cupping Marianne's hands gently, he spoke softly.

"Marianne, life is hard. You don't need me to tell you that. But you need to find a purpose in why you're alive. No one else can decide it for you. Not God, not me, and not those who have passed while you live on. You need to find this purpose Marianne."

The girl replied, held still hanging, and tears falling on the morning frost. "But why? Why I am worth living?"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know. For me I found out when I was 16, when I led a squadron of trainee paladins and priests to deal with a demonic beast. All five under my command were killed. Slaughtered. All due to my incompetence. So, from that day I vowed that every death and every bit of suffering I cause would be repaid twice fold in kindness."

The man stared off into space as he recalled his reasons for fighting. "I don't know how many people I've really saved, but I need to do everything I can to ensure these deaths were not lost in vain. Marianne, if you don't think you're worthy of life right now, make yourself worthy of life. If it's like mine, that's fine. Make sure you dedicate yourself to helping others, and not to take your own precious life. It is worth living, I can assure you of that."

Marianne shook her head. "It's not that simple, is it?"

Lucius tilted his head in an acknowledging nod.

"Yeah. It never is. Being a paladin is a world of contradictions often. I must kill others to save others. Those that I kill have families they leave behind, and probably have decent reasons to commit evil acts. Maybe they just need to feed their families." Taking a pause to breathe, he sighed deeply and continued.

"No one is truly evil. But why do I decide who lives and dies? Why am I, a random person, allowed to mete out justice because I see fit? Most of the people I kill do not deserve such a hefty sentence. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, and I snuff that out. But I cannot let their deaths be in vain. Their deaths must serve a just purpose, so I continue. I dearly wish that I could afford to subdue people without killing them. But I lack that kind of strength."

He looked back at the girl who was wiping away her tears.

"God did not take away your ability Marianne. You just need more training."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've already demonstrated an incredible affinity for holy magic. Its not surprise you couldn't cast in the middle of combat."

Marianne nodded. "I just. I just wish I could be more useful."

"That will come in time. Please continue to live your life, Marianne." She nodded slowly.

Lucius got up, groaned, and laughed.

"Oof. Not in the best shape right now. Let's get to the next town quickly and enjoy a good meal and warm bed."

Marianne returned a slight, courteous smile.

"Yes, let's do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius and Marianne spent the next day burying bodies. It was slow work, especially considering Lucius' injury. Marianne worked fervently to compensate. By the end of the day her hands were covered in splinters, blisters, and bruises. After the grim task was complete, the two began to kneel and pray.

"Please forgive me. I will bring purpose to your deaths."

After consecrating the ground, and making a grave marker, the two returned to the carriage. Dorte whinnied and brushed his head against Marianne's hand, which elicited a smile from the girl.

"I'm glad you're ok."

She smiled at the horse, who replied with a snort. Marianne hopped onto the wagon and gave a helping hand to the struggling wounded man. The two tended to their blisters as Dorte trundled down the road. An awkward silence filled the air, but eventually the two got more comfortable with it. Marianne was undoubtedly feeling much better, as the act of screaming her lungs out, and pouring out her emotions proved quite cathartic. Lucius, on the other hand, had no illusions on her mental health. Such wounds could only be healed with time, but hopefully, his actions had aided that process. After a night's sleep, and a bit of bread and soup for breakfast, the city of Atlas drew into sight.

Atlas was a great deal smaller than Altair. A town more than a city, really. Densely packed wooden houses clustered around the spire of a church, which itself was placed in front of the town's square. No fancy fountains were found there, but a mildly busy market hummed with activity. They carriage passed a small stone wall that encircled the city, which was in the shadow of the much taller, dark oak buildings that made up much of the settlement. Checking into the inn, Lucius groaned as he peeled himself out of his blood-soaked clothes and armor. Taking the liberty to warm some water for a shower, he began to think on the girl's state of mind.

_I hope I said the right things._

He figured only time would tell if he was successful in helping the girl.

_Now that I think of it, I keep thinking of her as a girl. She isn't much younger than me though._

Shrugging to himself, he moved on from the thought as he turned his attention back to his bath.

Marianne sat quietly in her room. She had much to digest, after all. Staring at her blistered hands, she relaxed, and felt a warm glow surround them. Opening her eyes, she found that her hands were flawless. Giving them a quizzical look, Marianne held her hand out in front of her to examine it more thoroughly. She could not find a single scratch. Amazed, she caressed her hand and looked heavenward.

_Thank you._

After experiencing a minor miracle, Marianne felt a small spark reignite in her heart. A smile crossed her smile as she discovered her new power. Once again, she felt a purpose to live. This time, however, it would not be so easily extinguished. As she prepared to go wash her dirty clothes, the mirror in her room caught her eye. The young woman staring back was very different from the one that had a pale face, messy hair, a soulless look, and bagged eyes. What she saw was still a bit gaunt, and her hair was understandably messy, but her eyes were no longer clouded. The grey eyes that had once been like a fog looked more like the edge of a blade now. She smiled and thought to herself:_ Maybe I've gotten stronger._

Marianne bumped into Lucius at the well. He was wearing a simple tunic and pants, and his usual outfit lay in a bucket and washing board at his feet. Squatting by the bucket and vigorously rubbing his bloodied undershirt, as well as the cloth parts of his armor. Beside him lay a pile of neat clothing. Marianne was surprised by his adept laundry ability. Sitting on the stone block beside him, she began the process of washing her outfits as well.

"You can do laundry?" questioned the young lady. Nodding a response, he continued.

"Indeed. My father often went traveling when I was young, so I picked up what some might consider 'womanly' skills. Spending all that time with my mother had quite the effect."

Reaching for soap, he quipped "It's where I learned to cook as well, though I'm no where near her level."

Marianne afforded herself a small laugh. "A housekeeping paladin?"

The paladin raised an eyebrow at the joke and then, with a confused look, pointed at her hands.

"What happened to your blisters?" Smiling back, she took the paladin's hands, which were covered in blisters underneath the soap suds. Enveloping them in warm light, he watched in amazement as the wounds on his hands healed.

"Well!" he exclaimed. "I guess you can put healing magic on your list of abilities!"

Marveling at his now pristine hand, Marianne began to eye his more serious wound.

"Best not." Crossing his arms in a negative. "I've got a lot of organ damage, and healing that requires a lot of knowledge to repair. You don't want to accidentally turn my liver into a kidney, or another stomach."

Looking a bit disappointed, Marianne put her hands down, pouted, and returned to washing her clothes.

Lunch was a welcome change of pace after the morning's work. Lucius enjoyed a meal of boiled chicken, along with broccoli steamed in chicken broth and fried garlic. A small loaf of bread accompanied the meal, along with a small glass of light beer. Marianne had a mixture of fall vegetables, combined into a thick and spicy stew in a primarily pumpkin base. The sweet aroma of pumpkin mingled with the spice, leading Lucius to eye the stew with a bit of jealousy. Finishing their meals, Lucius headed off to the church whilst Marianne headed to the market with a rather large shopping list. Walking together the two noticed a great deal of children playing in the street. One stumbled, tripped, and cut himself on a sharp rock. Crying in pain, the boy clutched his leg. Marianne leapt into action and kneeled next to the boy.

"Here, let me see that" she said gently.

As the pain disappeared with a warm glow, the boy looked on his healer with amazement.

"Thank you miss!" exclaimed the energetic child, who had turned about completely emotionally.

Giving the nice blue lady a big hug, he then scampered off to join his waiting friends. Marianne stood back up, a smile pasted on her face. She had decided. She would train as hard as she needed to and become a defender of the lost and weak. Becoming a paladin had become her new life goal.

Lucius entered the church, whereupon he knelt, and entered a pew. The church was empty for the most part, with a few believers praying scattered throughout the narthex and pews. Looking upwards the man soaked in the sight. The church was one of the few stone buildings in the town and was quite sturdily built. A simple design, the walls were home to lovely stained-glass art. The multicolored storyboards cast an unusual light in the church, bathing it in red, orange, blue, yellow and green hues. A simple wooden pedestal rested on a small stone platform, from which the pastor of the church descended. Approaching the Paladin and entering the pew in front of him, the pastor welcomed the man to the Atlas church.

"Good day, Lieutenant-Commander."

"And to you as well, pastor. Is the commander in?"

"Yes. She is in the basement, seeing to her cheese collection."

"Eccentric as ever, I see. I still don't understand why she collects the cheese and never eats it."

"Beats me." Replied the pastor, shrugging. "Let me know if you need any spiritual guidance. I'd be happy to help."

Lucius nodded, and then got up to head off to the basement. Entering the stone cellar of the church, the paladin grabbed a nearby torch to light his way. As he descended the staircase for a bit, the glow of another fire flickered at the end of the hallway. Heading down the hallway, Lucius wrinkled his nose. The stench of a hundred cheeses wafted down the corridor. Entering the last room with a cloth over his nose, he set his torch down in a wall brazier. Cheese stacked high surrounded the walls, and the small table in the center of the room. Standing at the table was a dark haired- dark skinned woman. Wearing an elaborate set of armor, the winged sword emblazoned on her shoulder pad identified her as holding the rank of Commander in the paladin order.

"Commander Lyre?" opened the younger paladin.

"Ah, Lucius. Back in Atlas, are we?" replied the elder, not taking her eyes off the tome of cheeses set out in front of her.

"Indeed. But that aside commander, you really must do something about the smell. The entire bottom floor of the church has become your storeroom. No one else dares venture down here."

"It is not my fault they can't appreciate the beauty of cheese. Besides, I will not budge upon this matter. I defend the town for 20 years, the least I deserve is a storeroom."

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Lucius sighed.

A triumphant look crossed the Commander's face as the younger paladin admitted conceded. "Well, something brought you down here, no? Spit it out."

"It's a rather serious matter, Ma'am."

Turning around to, the face of the commander was certainly imposing. A massive scar ran a bright streak though her dark face, which was crossed by the black band of an eyepatch.

"Still refusing the replacement eye magic, I see." Said the paladin, who was now standing straight, arms folded behind his back,

"Mmm. It's a good reminder, I think. So? What is this request of yours?"

"I'd like some supplies. My armor needs some repairing, and I'd also like to requisition some books on protection and healing magic."

Raising and eyebrow, the fierce, cheese loving lady questioned. "What do you need a book on protection and healing for? You can't improve your skills on any dusty old text anymore."

"It's not for me." He said, shaking his head.

"I've found a promising candidate. She has learned both healing and protection magic in a matter of weeks."

Raising her eyebrow further, the woman turned her attention back to the book at hand. 'Very impressive, indeed. Very well. I'll grant your request. If this girl has the potential, contact Captain Dominic in Fhirdiad. He can approve an apprenticeship."

Bowing slightly, Lucius offered his thanks and began to take his leave but was stopped short by the commander.

"One more thing, Lieutenant Commander. The political situation on the southern border is deteriorating. In a maybe a years' time, we may be forced to deploy. For now, your orders are to continue wandering the land and the like but be prepared for this possibility and the need to mobilize."

Nodding gravely, the young paladin exited the basement. Returning upstairs, he found the pastor, who guided him to the church's attached hospital, a feature of all churches in major cities. Using his rank to obtain a full healing session from the burly head healer. After the session of multiple bouts of healing magic, the big, muscular, bald head healer clapped Lucius's shoulder with tremendous force, and told him to take more care in the future. Feeling more injured than when he had entered, the paladin gave a pained smile and left.

Stepping out of the church, the man took a deep breath to clear out the smell of cheese. _God, I hope this doesn't stick to my clothes_, he thought, as he examined his clothing for any stains. Spying Marianne's distinct blue hair in the market, he made hopped down the church steps to join her. Marianne had finished her shopping and was eyeing a notebook. Startled by Lucius' sudden appearance, Marianne nearly dropped the load of groceries in her arms. After divvying up the bags, the two headed off back to the inn.

"Did you have enough money today?" asked the paladin, who was still a bit conscious about the smell of cheese.

Nodding, Marianne noted that the total amount of funds had decreased to a somewhat alarming number. The money she had taken from her old home had begun to run dry. Lucius looked upwards in thought, and then shrugged.

"We can find some work in town, or perhaps on the road. It's what I've done in the past, so it should work out."

Marianne smiled and mentioned that some normal work would be a nice change of pace.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since arriving in Altair. Lucius had spent the days managing paladin paperwork, as well as some menial tasks about town. Marianne spent each day studying fervently, and both went to sleep exhausted each night. The next morning, Lucius headed down to the kitchen to find the innkeeper. A slender, tall man, who's bowl cut hair and round glasses gave off the vibe of a historian rather than an innkeeper, was sitting in the kitchen. Asking the man for any news of work about town, the innkeeper happily informed the inquiring man that he needed a pair of hands in the kitchen. His wife was quite heavily pregnant and could use some assistance in preparing all sorts of meals for guests. The pay was decent, but since the innkeeper offered them free board for as long as they worked, Lucius accepted immediately. Heading to the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised by a neat, expansive, and well stocked cook room that much resembled his mother's back home in Chenlu. Finding the missus by the stove, he informed her of the situation. The plump, rosy cheeked, and curly haired lady gave off a warm and motherly sense and was very glad indeed to have the additional assistance. Lucius spent the morning chopping vegetables. Carrots, onions, and potatoes fell victim to his swift blade, as he carved them into small chunks. Piling the vegetables into a bowl, he moved on to the meat that would form the base of the dinner stew. A fine, well marbled chunk of beef, the now hungry man could not help but marvel at such a nice cut.

_Too bad I can't take stuff like this with me._

As his thoughts drew to the would-be stew, his stomach rumbled. The missus, who had heard the noise from across the room unleashed a hearty laugh.

"Let's getcha something to eat before you bring my inn down with all the rumbling!"

Scratching his face, the slightly embarrassed man concurred and sat down to a quick bite of bread and cheese. Gesturing towards the missus's enlarged belly, the man inquired.

"If you don't mind my asking, have you an idea on what you're going to name it?"

"Ah, not sure yet. I'm hopin for a daughter, but a name is something I haven't quite decided on." She replied, stopping to pat her belly.

Chewing and nodding, the paladin offered his services.

'I'm a paladin, actually. So if you'd like me to get a priest to bless the child, I can get that done pretty easily."

Eyes lighting up, the woman gratefully accepted.

A few hours later, the huge vat of stew had been completed. A mighty savory aroma of beef, pepper, and rosemary filled the air of the dining room. Hungry travelers sat down at the various tables, and the paladin helped the missus take orders. A great cask of magically chilled beer was drained, as many people enjoyed the thick stew with a hunk of fresh, seeded bread, and a cold mug of beer. The disintegrated potatoes thickened the soup, and along with the red of tomatoes, created a very filling meal. The blazing fireplace warmed folks as they came in from the harvest season chill, and after they grew hot from the stew and the packed company, cooled back down with a cold beer. Such a delightful combination was the source of success for many northern inns and was an experience quite like no other.

Marianne made her way down the stairs through the bustle to get her own dinner. While she did not typically eat much meat, the stress of her training demanded more hearty foods. She had the entire day poring over the books Lucius had gotten for her, penning notes and practicing in her room. It was the first time she left her room today, actually. Lucius spotted her distinct sky-blue hair weaving though the crowd and approached her.

"Hello Miss, what can I get for you today?"

Marianne stared at the man before her. He was not wearing his typical casual tunic or armor, but rather, a frilly apron with several flowers embroidered on it. She stifled a smirk and responded in a polite tone.

"A bowl of beef stew, and some bread please."

"Anything to drink? Would you like some beer?"

The girl thought for a second. "I've never had any before, so maybe a bit?"

Lucius nodded knowingly. "A bit of beer then, and a tall glass of water beside it. You want this brought to your room, I presume?"

The young lady nodded a bit sheepishly. While she had certainly gained a good deal of confidence from the distraught girl of several months prior, she was still quite shy, and the dramatic events of about a week prior still weighed heavily on her.

"I'll have it up in a minute. Go ahead and wait there, if you'd like."

Marianne nodded, but instead of heading back to her room she grabbed a hunk of bread and walked outside. The night chill was rather bracing, but the she had grown accustomed to it over the past few months of sleeping out in the cold. A few pigeons flocked about the entrance and cocked their heads towards the emerging girl in curiosity. Sitting upon the by the doorstep, she scattered some breadcrumbs about and watched the flock flutter their way down.

"Eat up. You need to get the fat for wintertime." Smiling gently at the cooing mass of feathers at her feet. After a few minutes of pigeon watching, Lucius leaned out of the door and knocked on the frame.

"Food's ready to go. I've got it on a tray you can take up to your room."

Marianne stood up and brushed the hems of her dress. Following the back into the inn, she gave a small wave to the pigeons who cooed and returned to eating.

Dipping a hunk of bread into the steaming soup, Marianne ate slowly as she perused the tome in front of her. Healing magic proved far more difficult than she had anticipated. Healing the skin and restoring her hands to a previous state was a relatively simple task as she had a great deal of familiarity with it, but internal organs and the functions of the body were a different matter. Healing magic was essentially magically assisted surgery, where needles of light would knit together split organs. A bit of temporal magic assisted as well after the stitching. Holding together the organ, and acceleration of the natural healing process resulted in healthy organs in no time, holy magic was essentially conventional surgery, but accelerated. But all healers had an extensive knowledge of the human body which was thoroughly mapped and observed by doctors of old. One of the texts written in that age was what lay before Marianne as she ate her dinner. A copy of a text commonly used in introductory academy classes, such texts were not particularly rare or valuable. Poring over a diagram of the stomach Marianne took another spoonful of stew, eyes glued to the page. She was tempted to try this more complex magic, but she still had to form a better understanding of blood before going anywhere. Flipping back to the chapter on blood, she came to understand that blood was composed of small bit known as cells. Jotting down a note, she was surprised to find that much of her body was composed of such tiny things. Chewing on a piece of bread, she began to feel the wear of hours of studying on her shoulders. Closing the tome, and heaping the stack of loose papers that were her notes, she headed off to sleep.

Lucius, sitting in the next room, leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses. Wiping them clean, he examined the text in front of him. It was a historical text on Paladin history that he had been penning for some time. It was his hobby to study history and found that a short book on his opinions and understandings was a good way to spend free time. Coincidentally, he was also pondering the marvels of the modern age, and the effects they have on society.

_The invention of the printing press some decades prior had caused a proliferation in magically capable people. In the past, magic had been rather inefficient. Without truly understanding what they were dealing with, healers and mages were more akin to bumbling through the dark and feeling their way through than understanding_. _Thanks to the contributions of recent marvels like the microscope and the press, magic is now reaching more and more people. But perhaps this increase in power will prove to be dangerous, as more and more people are likely to use it for unjust purposes._

Setting his pen down, Lucius shook his hand, which was cramping from the writing. Looking at the messy handwriting on the page, he shook his head.

_I'll get a scribe one day._

Dousing his lamp and clambering into bed, the man thought on his last line. _Unjust purposes_. While he had not much time to think on it, he was drawn back to the bandit attacks from before. Two bandit groups of that size in a few months' time was not unusual, but what bothered him was their equipment. The group that had almost taken his life were well armed, and well trained. Their faces were that of foreigners. Furrowing his brow as he linked the southern turmoil the commander had told of, and the bandits, he quickly dismissed the thought. Such a conspiracy was a tad too wild. There were more efficient ways to hurt the kingdom than hiring mercenaries to cause internal turmoil. If the southern empire were truly so underhanded, they would need to be craftier than that. Lucius turned over, fell into a deep sleep, and would not think of this until much, much later.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was bright. A bit of frost coated every inch of town, giving it a unique shine. Marianne was about to begin studying, but then remembered she had to help with breakfast. Joining Lucius outside his door and heading down to the kitchen, Marianne was happy to be cooking again. Giving the inn missus a shy greeting, the girl moved on to help preparing last night's leftovers. The stew was served again at breakfast, but this time a bit thicker. The reheating of the stew resulted in some disintegration of the potatoes therefore thickening the stew. One could practically eat it with a fork, but it was still delicious nonetheless. With some free time, Marianne returned to her room to study, while Lucius would take a walk to help some folks in town, go chat with the commander, and do a little shopping at the market. Spying the blue notebook Marianne had been eyeing the other day, he went up to buy it. It was surprisingly expensive and asked the seller what else he could add to purchase it. The man pointed at the small knife in Lucius's belt sheathe.

"That'll do the trick, sir."

Reaching down to the knife, he held it in an inspecting manner. _I forgot I still had this. _Handing it over, he shrugged. _I can always get another, and that one is nothing but bad memories anyway._

Taking the notebook in exchange, he bid the seller good day and returned to the inn. Giving Dorte an apple to snack on as he brought new feed, Lucius was glad to enjoy a few days of peace. In the back of his head, he wondered if he was worthy to enjoy such luxuries but pushed the thought out of his mind. Heading back inside to help with lunch preparations, he bumped into the innkeeper.

"Hello sir, how is your day going?" inquired the paladin.

"Not too bad. I've got to go buy a few things. Making a package to send home to my brother and his wife, so I'll have to get someone to deliver it. They live half a day away, so I'm sur someone will be willing to do it."

"If you don't mind, I'd be happy to do it".

Smile crossing his face, the innkeeper responded. 'I'll leave it to your capable hands then. I expect I'll have everything ready in a few days."

Lucius nodded, bade farewell for now, and went to the kitchen. Inside, he found Marianne being embraced by a big bear hug by the missus. Apparently, Marianne had chatted a bit on the circumstances that led her to the present, and the missus was greatly moved. Marianne, trapped in the arms of the much larger lady, was unsure on how to respond. Seeing the paladin in the doorway making a hugging motion with his arms, Marianne eventually reciprocated the hug. To her joy and surprise, the feeling of a mutual hug was quite warming. The softness of the missus, the nice smell of her soap, and the gentle strength that she possessed made for a very caring experience, one Marianne had not experienced since her birth mother had passed. Savoring the hug a bit more, Marianne eventually peeled away to continue chatting with the missus. They discussed the child which was on its way, the best ways to prepare vegetables, and even some simple sewing tricks. Lucius figured it best to leave Marianne alone with the missus, and returned to his room to write a bit more. _I doubt the missus will scold me for not helping with lunch._

Come dinnertime, Lucius returned to the kitchen. Marianne had just come downstairs as well. She had also returned to her room to study some time earlier. Lucius greeted the girl as he prepared the potatoes for tonight's meal.

"Hey, you look rather energetic."

Marianne smiled and responded. "Yes! I've finally made a breakthrough in my studying. I think I can really make some progress now."

Lucius returned the smile. "That's good. You're learning a great deal, I presume."

'Yes, all sorts of things. The missus has taught me a good deal of cooking and sewing as well!" pumping her arms in front of her in an excited motion, the girl was quite a different sight from the one he had met months ago.

Nodding in approval, the man continued to cut the potatoes into thin slices. "That's great. I don't suppose you can give me a hand with these potatoes, can you?"

The pair spent the next hour peeling and slicing a fifty or so potatoes. Placing them into a dozen baking trays, the spuds were then covered in oil and salt. Then came layers and layers of cheese. Sprinkling some spices like thyme atop the mound of potatoes and cheese, Lucius noted the availability of spices in the area. _Traders seem to be moving northward._ After an hour or so in the blazing oven, a dozen trays of baked potatoes smothered in cheese emerged. A melty cheese gratin was served steaming, forming a savory and filling meal. The salt and cheese were cut by a warm cider, made from southern peaches and local apples. It was one of the trademark goods of Atlas and was an excellent choice for those who preferred sweet drinks. Enjoying a plate of gratin themselves, the duo began to chat for the future.

"I think it'll be good if we continue like this for another week or two." Said the paladin after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes, and a swig of cider.

"Mmm." Responded, covering her mouth a bit while chewing on her own meal. She also took cider to drink but had discovered the other day she had quite a tolerance for alcohol. Much more the paladin, anyway. Swallowing her food, she continued.

"Sounds good. Learning here is good, and I can learn a lot from the missus."

"Speaking of, I got this for you." The paladin reached into his bag next to him, and pulled out a blue textbook, which he held out across the table. Marianne, reaching to take it stared at in quizzically for a bit, forgetting to chew her food for a second. Gulping she looked up and asked:

"Is this- for me?"

Nodding as he drained his mug, Lucius let out a satisfied sigh,

"Yeah. Taking notes in something that isn't just a bunch of loose scrap paper will help your progress."

Marianne looked down at the book again and clutched the book to her chest. She looked up and beamed a smile at the man sitting across from her. "Thank you!"

Lucius nodded a response before continuing.

"On another note, I've got to run an errand in a couple of days. I'll expect to be gone for the entire day."

"Ok." Said Marianne, who was still flipping through the blank pages of her notebook.


	11. Chapter 11

With each passing day, Marianne grew closer to the missus and learned more. Her cooking skill was skyrocketing, along with her magical prowess. Lucius continued to take his walks, help cook, and write his book. This peaceful pattern continued for another few days, and soon they had spent two weeks in Atlas. As the sun rose on the morning of the fifteenth day, Lucius departed to deliver a large package. Speaking to the bespectacled innkeeper, he pointed at his map.

"Right here then, the merchant's guild?"

"That's right. The name of the folks your looking for is the La Montes."

Nodding to confirm his understanding, Lucius set off for the day. Looking skyward he saw nothing but dark clouds. _Bad weather. I best get off quickly_. Riding atop Dorte and leaving the wagon behind, he was soon beyond the city limits.

As time passed, the weather worsened. Marianne mentioned her concern to the missus, who in turn waved her hand dismissively.

"It's likely the yearly fall snowstorm. It'll drop a load, and then we wont see snow for some time."

Marianne took her word for it and returned to her task at hand.

The howling wind made for a difficult studying companion. Peering out her window, Marianne saw that multiple feet of snow had piled up. _I hope Lucius is all right_, she thought. Returning downstairs to help the missus with lunch preparations, Marianne jotted a few last notes in her book, and left. Downstairs the missus was leaning over a counter.

"Are you all right?" asked Marianne.

"I'm fine" replied the missus. "Just a few kicks from the baby."

Marianne nodded and set to the task of cutting up carrots, when the missus groaned. Rushing to her side, Marianne began to be quite worried.

"Are you sure you're OK? What is happening?"

The missus groaned out in pain. "I-I think its time!"

Marianne began to panic, but quickly collected herself. Scrambling to find the innkeeper, and inform him of the situation, she scampered up. The innkeeper, after hearing the news, went wide eyed and threw his coat on. Without a second's hesitation, he rushed out of the building into the early winter storm in search of a doctor. Marianne stood in the doorway for a second but then shook her head and returned to the missus, who was now collapsed on the floor. Marianne, with brows furrowed, quickly tried to recall a chapter on childbirth she had read earlier. Quickly moving to boil water, and moving the expecting mother to a bed upstairs, Marianne was dashing around the inn like a madwoman. Soon enough, the missus lay upon the bed, groaning in pain. Marianne desperately leafed through the pages of her book, trying to make sure all her knowledge about childbirth was correct. The missus began to clutch the bed as she soaked the bedsheets in sweat. Marianne remained by her side for several hours, wondering desperately where the doctor and innkeeper was. But when the delivery began, they were still nowhere to be found, so Marianne braced herself to do it herself. Screaming as the baby began to emerge, the missus was practically shattering glass. After a painful and bloody delivery, Marianne delicately removed the baby, she slapped its back gently.

But the child's screams did not join their mother's. Instead, the baby lay there silent, struggling to breathe. Marianne quickly placed her ear to the baby's chest and listened, soaking her blue hair with blood. _There's a heartbeat!_ Frantically trying to discover what was wrong, she finally concluded that the child was having some issue with their throat.

"What's wrong? Is it ok?!" wheezed out the mistress.

Marianne did not respond. Instead, she placed the still infant on a nearby blanket, and concentrated.

_Please God, don't let me fail here._

She desperately prayed and concentrated on healing. She shut out all other senses. She could no longer hear the missus's desperate pleas for answers, nor could she feel the blood that covered half her body/ All she felt was the child in front of her, and desperately searched for a solution.

_I'll accelerate the development of the throat, that will help it breathe!_

A golden hum enveloped the baby ad Marianne utilized every ounce of her strength to develop the infant's windpipe. For what seemed like an eternity, Marianne poured her all into the healing, all while begging God to grant her the strength to succeed. Finally, a new voiced pierced the room. The baby, red faced and squealing, was quite the ugly sight to any observer. But for the woman on the bed, and the young lady holding it, there was nothing more beautiful. Marianne let out a sigh of relief, washed the child, and bundled it into a clean blanket. Handing it to the new mother, Marianne managed just one sentence.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Marianne barely managed to hand the baby to her mother before crumpling to the ground in exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

Marianne awoke in her own bed, cleaned and changed into a dressing robe. By her bed was the familiar face of the paladin who had accompanied her these past few months. he was sitting cross legged, a small book in his lap as he snored gently away. She sat up which caused the bed to creak loudly, which in turn jolted the sleeping paladin awake. Rubbing his eyes, he greeted her.

"How do you feel?" asked the man.

"A bit tired, but fine. Is – is the baby alright?" she asked, leaning towards the paladin in desperation for an answer.

Nodding and stifling a yawn, Lucius smiled. "All thanks to you. There's now a baby girl resting peacefully in her mother's arms."

Marianne laid back down in a sight of relief.

"You did it, Marianne. You saved the life of someone"

Upon hearing that, Marianne realized something. She had succeeded. When someone needed her most, she arrived, and she succeeded. A sense of peace washed over the girl. _I did it._

After some toast in bed, Marianne got up to visit the missus. She was laying in bed, clasping the hand of her husband who was kneeling by the bed, asleep. He was still a bit damp, and in his winter coat. Smiling at the girl as she entered, she dismissed the doctor who was standing nearby.

"A moment please, doctor." The man nodded and exited courteously.

"Marianne, I owe you everything right now. You saved the life of my baby girl, and my happiness."

Marianne shook her head. "Oh no, I just did what anyone else would have."

It was the missus's turn to shake her head. "No. I owe you everything. I'm afraid I don't have much to repay you with. But anything I can give you, I will."

Marianne kneeled by the husband, who was still quite firmly asleep. "All I want is for you to love this child, no matter what happens. It's all I wanted when I was young, so I can say for certain that this is the most valuable thing you can give me."

Tearing up, the missus wrapped her arm around Marianne. "Thank you so much."

A few more days passed, and the both the baby and mother looked healthy and safe. The innkeeper thanked Marianne incessantly, and closed the inn to spend some time with his new family. Lucius and Marianne, suddenly a bit out of work, figured it was time to move on their journey. The two packed up their things into the wagon, which Lucius had equipped with a winter roof during their stay. Piling a few extra blankets, the innkeeper tucked a few small kegs of cider in as well. In the morning of the next day, the duo enjoyed a fantastical breakfast of meats and cheeses, along with roasted vegetables atop thick slices of toasted bread. As they stood in the early morning air, the innkeeper wrapped his arm around his wife and new daughter and gave the pair their pay for the past few weeks.

"I'll be sad to se you go. Won't you stay?" asked the taller, skinnier man.

Shaking his head, Lucius gave a painful smile. "I'm afraid not. I've got to head north to see my family and get her to her family." He said, gesturing towards Marianne.

"I see. Please do be careful on these roads. Winter is a dangerous time, and even a paladin is not invincible."

"I will. By the way, I arranged for a blessing for your girl. Just take her to the church when she's ready and present them this." He said, handing over a slip of paper to the innkeeper.

The man accepted graciously and turned his head toward his wife as she stepped forward. The chubby, rosy lady gave Marianne another, last hug.

"Please be safe, dear. If anything - anything, ever goes wrong, please come back here."

"I will." Marianne replied, as she held clasped her hands around the missus's.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" asked the girl, looking at the baby who was now resting in her father's arms.

"We were thinking about Marianne, if that's alright with you."

Upon hearing this, Marianne turned red, and shook her head. "I-I don't know about that. Perhaps Mary, or Anne is better. Both together is a bit…"

The missus laughed and agreed. "I was thinking Mary would be good."

The father stepped forward once more and stretched his hand out to the duo. Receiving a firm handshake from the armored man, and a gentler one from the girl, he smiled.

"Wherever you go, please think of us. You will always have friends in my home, and within my family."

Boarding the wagon, the two waved until they had left sight of the inn. Marianne sat by Lucius in the front of the wagon and had a smile on her face, but despite it, tears rolled down. Giving her a concerned look, he smiled and gave a few comforting pats on the back.

"It's a bit difficult to leave family once you find it, huh?"

Marianne responded only with sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

Marianne flipped through the blue notebook that she had become very fond of. In addition to jotting down important notes from her studies, the aspiring paladin also used the blue covered book as a journal.

_Today's meal was pretty good, If I do say so myself. A potato and cheese stew, with some wild herbs I found this morning. A nice bit of bread rounded it off well. The rosemary bread we bought from the last town accompanied it quite well. _

Stopping her pen to think on her next words, her mind was drawn to her time in Atlas. Recalling fond memories of the innkeeper and his wife, Marianne gently smiled. It had been almost of a month since they left the town, but even so, Marianne found her mind often drifting to the warm feeling of belonging and being welcomed, which she had not ever experienced before. Staring at the wooden walls of the carriage, she noted that it had become quite different than the utilitarian transport it had once been. There was not a small shelf, for the purpose of storing Marianne and Lucius's many books, as well as a small later that was fastened permanently to the ceiling. Instead of tarp coverings, the doors were now all made of a lightweight, but heat retaining wood, that Lucius had managed to acquire from the Paladin Order supply depot back in Atlas. Aside from the weapons and armor stacked in one corner, the pair of beds and blankets made it a rather comfortable, if not a bit cramped, room. Dorte did not seem to mind the extra weight, so the two figured that a more comfortable journey for the remaining months would not be a poor idea.

Winter had fully set in, and progress was naturally slowed. While the highroad that ran south from the capital was often kept clear by a corps of mages, and by the multitudes of travelers who tread through fresh snow, the duo could not take it advantage of it often. Ever since Marianne informed Lucius of her desire to become a paladin, the senior of the two decided more field experience was in order.

"Most paladins, like me, go to the academy when they're about 16. Since you're a few years past that, we can instead go do paladin tasks out in the field to compensate. With any luck, you can graduate in two or three years, rather than the usual four or five." Explained Lucius, who was huddled in a blanket at the front of the wagon.

Marianne, who was peeking her head through the door and jotting a few notes, nodded her understanding.

"The academy is a good place to learn different basic things, but I've found that field training is far superior. Therefore, we will take quite a few detours on our way to Fhirdiad in order to help those in need."

Marianne continued to nod.

"The Paladin Order itself is primarily a humanitarian group, but the nature of our mission often requires us to take upon a more military role. That's why we have ranks. Junior members are known as corpsmen, while officers have a several ranks, ranging from Lieutenant, to Captain. Any higher up decisions are made by the king, or the church leaders." He continued.

"Most paladins just wander and help people, like I do, so ranks don't matter that much. But in times of crisis, paladins are called together, and then the ranks become more useful. It doesn't happen much, however. A flood two years ago, and a famine twelve years ago."

"And the plague fifteen years ago?" asked Marianne.

"Oh, you know your history, huh?"

"My birth parents died in it. If I can prevent things like that from happening, that will be good." Replied the girl, as recalled a few faint and distant memories of her birth mother.

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Lucius, as he cringed at his conversational misstep.

A bit of an awkward silence filled the air before the paladin continued.

"Well, if all goes well, we can get you accepted into the academy upon arrival at Fhirdiad. You'd be accepted as you are now, but with more training you can skip a few years. But there are skills other than holy magic that paladins need to be versed in. Weapons, and horse riding being the primary other two."

"I can ride a horse quite well." Chimed in Marianne.

Nodding, Lucius scratched his chin. "The only real remaining thing is a weapon, then. Did you have something in mind?"

Shaking her head, the girl was not too enthused about the prospect of wielding a weapon.

"Well, that's fine. We can try out a multitude of weapons, and see what fits you best."

That night was rather cold. After making dinner outside, the two quickly scarfed down their meals, heated a pot of tea, and retreated back into the carriage. Sitting comfortable on the pads that made their beds, the Marianne began to ask about the paladin's experiences.

"Oh, nothing too special. I graduated in the top quarter of my class, so I was given the rank of Lieutenant upon graduating. After helping evacuate civilians during the flood two years ago, I was promoted to Lt. Commander. Since then, its been mostly simple tasks, and then you." He mused.

Marianne tilted her head quizzically. "Wait, how old are you?" she inquired.

The man paused and stared off for a bit. "Uh, I'm twenty at the moment, I think. I enrolled at the academy at 15, graduated in three years, and have been in the field since."

"You only went for three years?"

"Yes. My older sister is a skilled magician, and I entered on the recommendation of a high-ranking paladin, so I had quite a head start." He explained. "I've been very lucky in such matters, but in nothing else."

"How so?"

"I tend to lose things, I'm often reassigned during my leave time, my carriage wheels often break for no reason, a bunch of other things."

"Oh. I haven't noticed."

"Well, maybe my luck has improved since meeting you."

Marianne chuckled. "I hope so. I'll continue to stick around then!"


	14. Chapter 14

Marianne's magic training continued for several more days before she considered training in a weapon. Pondering her way through Lucius's small armory, the girl inspected every weapon rather intensely. She began with the long estoc blade the paladin often used. It was far too heavy and almost as tall as she was, making for a rather poor choice. Placing it back in his sheath, she moved on. Picking up the jian that always hung at the paladin's side, she handled the weapon rather gingerly. It was rather elegant, and was not heavy, so she decided to put it under further consideration. It seemed a rather good match. Next was an axe that Lucius had taken from the bandit fight many weeks ago. It was far too large and cumbersome for a relatively frail girl like Marianne. Not even bothering to consider it, she moved on.

Last was one of the cross spears. Grimacing as she picked up the weapon, she found it surprisingly light. Caressing the length, she grimly regarded the spearhead. The blood of the bandit that had once splattered across it had since been cleaned, but Marianne could still see it. Remembering the awful moment of panic where she stuck the spear into the chest of the bandit, Marianne nearly vomited. But instead steeling herself, she picked up the weapon and practiced a short thrust. The spear was surprisingly light, as she had no time to regard its weight the last time she used it. Marianne felt it was very natural in her hands and decided that this was the weapon she would use. Not only did the weapon seem to suit her, it would serve as motivation to recall her reasons to fight.

"The cross spear? That's a rather good choice." Said the paladin, nodding approvingly. "It's light and simple to use, and you can use its reach to maintain a relatively safe distance from opponents."

Marianne nodded, and jotted down a small note. She was eager to train now, and every night right before dinner, the paladin would instruct her in the use of arms.

Spear training was proving a tad difficult. The trainee had a instinct to hold the spear very close to the head, which resulted in quite the odd sight. Lucius had the other spear, and was standing in front of her.

"No, hold it in the middle. Like this." He said, holding the spear at half and towards the bottom.

Imitating him, the girl nodded sheepishly.

_Best go easy on her. She may be motivated now, but another big failure could be bad._

"A spear's greatest strength is its reach. You can keep an enemy at a distance, which can actually buy some time to squeeze in a quick spell. This particular type of spear can also block, parry, and even disarm opponents with the cross guard."

Marianne examined the head of the weapon. Beneath the blade sat a perpendicular bar of steel, and the spear as a whole was much more akin to a shortsword on a stick than a traditional. The blade was quite unusual, however, as the bottom of the head was not flat, but had a large inward curve. With proper use of the crossguard and "catch", an opponent's weapon could be wrenched out of their hands.

As Lucius explained the unique features of the weapon, Marianne came to understand the role of this particular design of spear. It was a mostly defensive weapon, meant to keep enemies at bay, and to disarm them. With this, she became rather enamored with the design.

_With enough practice, I might not need to kill others._

She spent the rest of the day practicing simple thrusts and lunges. Under the watchful eye of her young mentor, her progress was quite rapid. While not as naturally inclined like her magic, Lucius was nonetheless impressed by her coordination and form. After night began to fall, the two returned to the carriage to warm up and eat. Today's meal was rather hearty. A load of simple baked potatoes, as well as a bowl of rabbit stew. Marianne said her usual thanks to the animal before digging in ravenously. Her arms ached like a thousand bee stings, and the sweat that soaked her training clothes nearly froze during the walk back. The warm, filling, bowl of stew was exactly what she needed. Eyeing Lucius as he tore a hunk of bread apart with hand and tooth, she began to ask her teacher some questions.

"Do you think I should have another weapon? You carry so many." She said, gingerly tearing apart a hunk of bread with her hands.

Lucius held up a finger as he chewed and swallowed. "Best not rush things, but eventually, yes. I'm thinking that a jian may be a suitable weapon. It's light and elegant, and very much the weapon of a duelist. It's about the right length for someone your height, so that would be a good match."

"I did rather like it. I've never seen any swords quite like it, where did you get it?" she inquired.

"It's a gift from my father. A sword in the style of his homeland, it's a rather rare sight on this continent. But I'm sure I can commission a smith to make another."

"I'd like that. The hilt is very beautiful. The pure white and black go very well together."

Lucius chuckled. "Why, thank you. If we get you one, I'm sure we can get it in blue."

"Any color is fine with me…" but Marianne blushed a bit as she realized that practically all her clothes and belongings were some kind of blue.

The man sitting across from her grinned smugly as he chewed on his bread.

As night came, howling winds shook the carriage. Small holes in the woodwork became apparent, as several small gusts cut through the warm air of the interior. Marianne found it rather pleasant, actually, as the carriage became awfully stuffy with the both of them bundled inside. Pausing upon that though, Marianne glanced quickly at the man sleeping next to her.

_The man sleeping next to me? Oh dear._

Marianne shuddered a bit at the thought of her father finding out she was sharing a room with a man. But her father was a memory at this point. Unable to sleep due to the howling winds, the young lady stared at the dark wooden wall of the carriage instead, and began to think on her adventures for the past few months. Everything had changed so quickly for her. Joining the paladin in his travels had been quite the tumultuous sea. But thanks to his guiding hand, she was finally able to enjoy life, and look forward to the future. A small beacon of light that shone in the darkness of her life, she was very grateful to him.

As she looked over to the man gently snoring next to her, the young woman smiled at him. The warm feeling in her chest was not something she had felt before, but that didn't matter. All she knew was that she felt safe, and that as long as he was with her, she would be all right.

The girl yawned a bit but managed to jot down her thoughts in her blue journal. Smiling slightly as she noted her feelings of happiness and warmth, the girl noted her much improved mood the past few weeks, and blew on the ink to dry it quickly. She tucked the book amongst her meagre belongings, gave a final yawn, curled into the thick woolen blanket, and slept soundly through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The two had spent about another week uneventfully on the road. Progress was slow, as usual, and thicket blankets of snow each morning ensured a need for multiple blankets whenever venturing out of the warmth of the carriage. Lucius sat by the small fire he had been trying to start for the past few minutes, a small cloud issuing from his lips as he sighed into wintry air. Marianne, bundled in a multitude of blankets, sat next to him.

"If it weren't so heavy, I'd install a stove of some sort in the cabin." He muttered.

Marianne, through chattering teeth, responded softly. "Fire and wood seem a rather poor combination as well."

The paladin made a strange face as he nodded.

"I didn't even think of that. All this cold must be slowing my brain down." He said with a shiver.

Unpacking a small pot, and filling it with nearby fresh snow, the pair sat about as the snow began to melt, and then boil, into a steaming pot of water. Lucius, feeling that the previous few days had been a bit monotonous, took the moment to show something interesting to Marianne. Taking the pot and flinging it dramatically into the air, the boiling water froze instantly, as it left the relative warmth of the pot into the frigid air.

Marianne gasped as she witnessed water turn to paradoxically steaming icicles, and gave a small clap. Lucius shot back a smile.

'That was quite something. I almost forgot how cold it was when I saw something so pretty!" said the blue haired bundle of blankets.

"It's a trick I can only do when it get really cold, like today. It is unusually cold for this early in winter, but I thought I might as well reveal my trick now. Make our trip a little more exciting, you know?"

"Well, I enjoyed it." Replied Marianne softy, as rosy nose and cheeks indicated said cold.

"Well, I better put another pot on the boil. Go back to the carriage and wait where it's warm. I'll call you out when I'm done."

The blanket bundle heaved upwards, and trotted to the carriage.

An hour later, Lucius entered the carriage, a plate of rice and fried vegetables in one hand, and a pair of mugs in the other. Handing the foodstuff gently over to Marianne, who was setting out a small wooden board to use as a table, the paladin left his boots on the outside platform of the carriage, and dusted off any snow on his clothes. Shuddering as the relative warmth of the carriage enveloped him, Lucius apologized to Marianne.

"Dinner is a bit sparse today. I had trouble unfreezing some of the rice and vegetables, and this was about all I could cook before freezing myself."

Marianne shook her head. "It's fine."

The two enjoyed their dinner, crunching on salted brussels sprouts and a few winter roots common to the area. A mug of hot tea for each washed down the food, and a generally warm feeling enveloped the carriage.

After a few moments of rest, Lucius began to talk business. Unfurling a map, the man began to study it before calling Marianne over. He tapped the location of a small town twice, and looked at her.

"This is Remire village. At the town we stopped by a few days ago, the church informed me that a request for help was sent from this village, so we will head there to investigate."

Marianne nodded.

"Did they mention what the issue was?"

"Mentions of disease and people vanishing in the night." He said, shaking his head. "Very vague, to be honest."

Wrapping the blankets tighter around herself, the young woman shuddered.

"That's rather disturbing."

"Indeed. Regardless, our job is to go, solve the problem, and move on. This will be your first real assignment. Are you up for it?"

Giving a determined nod.

"Yes. I'll do my best!"


	16. Chapter 16

Remire village was almost difficult to find, even with a map. It was only twenty or so homes, each built of wood, and only one or two stories high. A small stone chapel rested in the center of town, much like any other village one would find. A low stone wall partially surrounded the village. The winter weather had let up in the previous two days and resulted in wet roads and warmer weather. Signs of disrepair were clearly present. One of the homes was obviously abandoned. Garbage and refuse littered the main street, which was choked with mud. The fresh snowfall covered some of the garbage, but that which fell on the street immediately became part of the muck.

Lucius scanned the area, and perked his ears. A few faint coughs echoed through cold streets, and nothing moved except a few gentle flakes of snow. The carriage slowly came to a halt, as Dorte found the mud far too unstable. The two hopped off with a splash.

'Take Dorte and the carriage to the edge of town. I'll try to find whoever runs this town."

Marianne took the reins, and headed the other way, gingerly stepping through mud and snow.

As mud stained the pristine white armor plates of his boots, the paladin kept his hand on the hilt of his sword underneath his cloak. Plodding towards the largest home by the center of town, Lucius could feel the pressure of a few eyes on him. Catching a glimpse through a shuttered window, there were scared, wide eyed villagers hiding inside.

_They seem well fed, at the very least. Scared mostly._ He thought, as he walked through the silent streets.

Arriving at the large home at the center of town, he rapped his armored gauntlet against the dark oaken door. After a few minutes of listening to creaking on the other side of the door, it at last slowly creaked open a sliver to reveal the face of an elderly, heavily jowled man.

"What do you want? This aint a good time to come visit Remire." He growled.

"I understand that. I'm a paladin dispatched from the church." Lucius replied, as he adjusted his cloak.

"Well, come in then." He said, as he opened the door.

"Many thanks."

Stepping into the dimly lit home, Lucius could see that what was once the town hall had been converted into a makeshift hospital. Kneeling by the nearest bed, he examined the young child laying upon it. It was a sad sight, a small, emaciated child, who was coughing sporadically. He lay his hands upon the child, and concentrated in healing. The paladin formed an image of the healthy child in his mind, and concentrated. A complex mix of accelerating the natural healing process for the child, and using holy light to cleanse the child, all the onlookers saw was a warm glow, and a child who stopped coughing.

Standing up, the paladin sighed.

"He should be fine with some water, and a good meal." He remarked to the older man who let him in.

"Thanks. There are plenty more." He grunted out.

Furrowing his brow, Lucius turned to face the man. "Where is your priest? Are they here to help out, and why are you not using the church hospital?"

The older man shook his head. "Priest vanished. Church is filled with some sort of sludge, and it can't be used."

"All right, I'll look into that later. For now, I'll work on healing these folks. Get me some boiled water and clean cloth if you can, and assemble all your medical supplies."

The jowly old man grunted, and walked off.

Lucius took another survey of the area. The ground floor was covered in fevered bodies, and the shuttered windows made for poor ventilation. Families gathered by the beds of their loved ones. Dim lantern lights cast long shadows on the walls of the home. Lucius moved to open a window to let in some fresh air. The daylight light up the dimly lit room, and in the corner of his eye, Lucius caught a shadow snapping away from the light.

_What._

Lucius froze, and suddenly realized the situation was much more grave than he had previously realized. The shadow he had saw flitting away from the light was not a natural phenomenon. It was alive, and it was watching him. A demon was in the area, and it had seen him enter town. Demons were crafty things, and for now, the fact that Lucius had pretended not to see it may play to his advantage. He quietly moved about his business, and began tending to those in need.

About a half hour later, Marianne had made her way to the home. Lucius explained the situation regarding the sickly there. He refrained from mentioning the demons, as it could still be listening. The girl nodded, and set off onto doing what she could.

It was evening by the time the thirty or so sick folks in the town hall had been fully cured. A small trickle of people came in once word that the paladin pair had arrived. Marianne noted that the disease was always the same, though in various degrees of progression. In her mind, she was certain that some sort epidemic had swept the town, but the furrowed brow of the paladin told her something else was up. As nightfall came and went, the old man returned.

"I've got all the medical supplies piled into a room. You can stay there for the night. I've left some bread and cheese in there as well." He grunted.

"Understood. Let's get going, Marianne."

Stepping into the single room prepared for them, Lucius immediately consecrated the room, preventing any sort of interference or observation from the demon. Earning a quizzical look to Marianne, Lucius ran his hand through his hair and then massaged his furrowed brow.

"There's a demonic present here. It's likely caused the sickness ravaging the town, and whatever has happened to the local church."

"A demon? I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to fight that kind of problem." The girl replied with a pale look.

"It will be a difficult fight either way. But for now, we need to address the health of the village. Once we get the villagers back on their feet, we can deal with the demon."

"Have you fought a demon before?"

"A few dozen. Usually they come in the form of possessed villagers, but powerful demons can manifest their own physical forms. The one I caught a glimpse of seems to be able to change its form at will."

Marianne gulped, and nodded. "I'll help however I can."

"Good. Let's eat, and get some sleep. We will start going door to door to help the folks who couldn't make it to the town hall today. "

After a sparse meal of coarse bread and old cheese, the two went to sleep. Marianne slept uneasily in the bed, as Lucius slept in a sitting position by the door, in his armor, and sword by his side.


	17. Chapter 17

The morning would have been surprisingly warm, if not for the chill of death in the air. Marianne and Lucius threw on their cloaks, and set off without even eating breakfast. Gingerly stepping down the creaking stairs, the town hall had now emptied.

"It seems that the only people who were sick were those who could not make it to the hall last night." Remarked Lucius.

Marianne nodded.

The lack of fresh snowfall had caused the previously muddy roads to freeze and harden. Crunching is not often the noise one associates with walking on dirt roads, but it was the case today. The heavy greaves of the paladin and the soft boots of his trainee crunched through the mud. Approaching the first wooden door, the armored gauntlet of the man rapped upon the solid frame.

"Anyone home?"

A voice answered within "Yes. One moment please."

A brown haired, pretty looking maiden opened the door.

"Are you the paladin they've been talking about? The healer?"

"That's me. Word spreads fast, yeah?"

"Please, come on in." invited the maiden.

Tapping off his boots, and entering the home with Marianne following suit, Lucius gazed about the room. The well cleaned interior gave off a very different aura than the dilapidated exterior of the town. The young village girl offered the Lucius and Marianne a bit of bread and soup.

"It isn't much, but please enjoy it."

Nodding thanks, the paladin ate quickly and then inquired if there were any sickly in the house.

The girl nodded. "My mother is quite sick, as well as my little brother. I'm fine for now, but I'd say around half the town was sick before you arrived. "

Chewing thoughtfully, the paladin got up without completely finishing his food, and gestured for the homeowner to lead him to the sickly.

The young brown haired lady opened the next door to reveal a pair of patients, feverish and coughing. The very temperature of the room was higher than the next, and the air gave off a stale smell. The sickly older lady, and the younger boy were wrapped in clean sheets, and had a small mug of water by each bed. Lucius nodded in approval, and complimented the chestnut haired girl on her excellent treatment. The girl blushed and accepted the compliment graciously. Marianne raised her eyebrow slightly, and then shook her head and proceeded to kneel by the boy's bed to begin healing. She enveloped the small, frail boy in a healthy golden glow, and concentrated on restoring him to health.

The image of the young, healthy, pretty village girl blushing at the paladin bothered her a bit. The brown haired girl had a rosy complexion, and in general looked much healthier than the blue haired one, and the pretty smile she had was certainly charming. Marianne was no longer as much of the pale shade of a girl she was before, but was by no means beautiful in her own eyes. Shaking her head, the healer concentrated her work, and pushed the odd feeling aside.

It took thirty minutes for the duo to heal the sick inside the home. The entire time, the pretty village girl was bringing water and a bit to eat for the duo, along with a great deal of conversation with the paladin. He would nod, smile, and laugh at the banter the girl was practically showering him in. Marianne, to be frank, felt a bit uncomfortable. She had practically no experience in matters of romance, but she recognized this awkward interaction as flirting. Lucius, on the other hand, was equally uncomfortable. The young lass was attractive to be sure, but the nature of his work left no time for romance. He would smile politely and laugh at her jokes, but all he really wanted to do was heal the sick, and move on. Forcing a smile, he eventually mustered the boldness to ask her to boil some water. There was not actual reason or use for it, other than to get her away. She gave a bit of a disappointed look, and moved to complete the task.

After the half hour had passed, Lucius gestured towards Marianne.

"Let's get out of here. A lot of other people need our help."

The village girl stopped the pair once again.

"Thanks for your help! If it's all right, would you like to stay for dinner once your task is complete?"

Giving a polite but firm smile, the paladin declined.

"We best be on our way afterwards, though I do appreciate the offer."

Opening the creaking door, and stepping out back into the frozen mud with a polite bow, the began to head to the next house over.

"Weird experience." The man remarked.

"Yes." Replied the girl awkwardly.

The next home was in poor condition as well. Another thick, oaken door blocked their way, but it was soon opened by an elderly gentleman who was quite healthy. His equally elderly wife was a bit sick, but when Marianne set out to heal her, she realized it was not the same sickness. Poor woman was simply suffering from a poorly timed bout of flu. Marianne kindly listened as the old lady complained of the aching in her bones, and did what she could to alleviate the pain as she banished the sickness. The couple offered their thanks to the younger duo, and they left again.

Marianne's feet ached as they approached the last house. It was in the far edge of town, where a small field of winter crops had long shriveled and died. Across the desolate field, the sun was now setting, and the two had been walking about town for the entire day in an exhausting march, casting equally exhausting amounts of healing magic. Lucius, quite frankly, wanted to go back to their room and collapse into a pile on the floor, and Marianne was much of the same mind, but at least she had the luxury of a straw bed. But at long last, the last house opened its door slowly, to reveal an elderly man, hunched over a wooden cane amidst an impressive personal library. Lucius inquired if the man needed any assistance with matters of health.

"No, but it is kind of you to ask. You paladins are always seeking to help others, no?"

Lucius nodded. "It is the job. If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way."

The man shot back a seemingly warm smile, but all Marianne felt from it was the cut of ice.

"Of course. Be safe." Said the old man.

The two trudged away, both feeling a little colder. Whether it was the result of the sun setting below the horizon, or something else, they did not truly know.


	18. Chapter 18

After a satisfying night of deep sleep and a light meal, the two were now refreshed. Lucius checked on Dorte, who had since been brought in to the town hall's stable, and in doing so, also surveyed the town. People had begun to exit their homes again, and the muck on the road was beginning to be cleaned, but something still felt off. A stench of stale air still hung about, despite the winds that should have been blowing in fresh, crisp, winter air. Brow furrowed, Lucius was still troubled and pondering the problem, when Marianne sheepishly interrupted him.

"U-um… are you alright?" she asked.

Snapping out of his thought, he looked at the girl, hand still upon his chin.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the man at the last house. Bit odd for someone to have a library that extensive. Lots of magical tomes and the like. Overall very expensive stuff, and especially in a countryside village like Remire."

"Perhaps he was a scholar once?"

"Perhaps. Still, I just can't shake this feeling."

"Yes. That smile… felt wrong. It felt cold."

Lucius nodded, as the girl validated his hunch. "Best keep an eye on him. For now, we still need to investigate what' s wrong with the local chapel."

Marianne grabbed her cross spear, and the two headed off to the chapel.

The interior was nothing short of abysmal. Staring into the lightless, yawning void that was once the Nave of the church, Lucius found himself facing the literal wall of darkness. Gently touching the tips of his finger to the darkness that enveloped the church, he was shocked to find that it was _physical._ Pulling back, he examined the tips of his fingers. They were fine, but the void that continued to gaze at him was akin to frozen water. The shocking, almost gelatinous wall of darkness that prevented him from entering the church was undoubtedly some sort of demonic magic. It was not the first time he had encountered magically capable demons, but this form of magic was completely unknown to him. Steeling himself, he looked over to the girl next to him, who was clearly as on edge as he was.

"I'm going to take a peek outside. Stay here, and make sure nothing follows me in." he instructed.

Marianne nodded and gulped.

Drawing his jian, and imbuing it with holy magic, the paladin stepped into the cold abyss. A small gasp shot from his lips, as stepping through the shadow wall was akin to being dunked in a winter lake. He shivered a bit as he entered, the entire room seemingly devoid of heat. The room was still the familiar interior of a church, but twisted. The pews were burned black, and where the altar would normally be was instead a tall metal brazier. The blue flame that flickered inside it gave off no heat, and it was as cold as the rest of the room and cast the room in an ethereal blue glow. Stepping forward gingerly, with sword gripped tightly in both hands, Lucius scanned the room for a demonic presence. The room was a silent as the grave. The only sound that echoed through the still room was the soft steps of armored greaves upon a central carpet. Small beads of sweat crossed Lucius's brow, despite the freezing atmosphere in the room. The air itself was stagnant, and choked of death. Careful step after step, the paladin slowly progressed towards the brazier, eyes constantly scanning the room. Suddenly, the back of Lucius's neck pricked up. Spinning about, the paladin came face to face with something he could not quite comprehend. It had no distinct shape, or even form. A shadow that melded into the poorly lit room, he could barely make out the figure of a shadow that was closer to him. Vaguely human in shape, Lucius stared intently at the shadow before him. For a split second, he had thought it his own shadow cast by the brazier, but it imitated his movements with a split-second delay. The shadow seemingly realized that the gig was up. It cocked what might have been its head in what seemed like a curious child, the eyeless face nonetheless staring into his soul. Lucius was gripped with fear, but he fought to keep his emotions in check. Breathing out gently, he made a soft step forward and lunged at the shadow, but his blade passed through the grave air. The shadow still in front of him, but it had kept the perfect distance between its assailant and itself. It cocked its head again, which the paladin immediately responded with another slash. Once again, the holy blade cut nothing but air. This time, the shadow took no more time to observe the paladin. A blade made of shadow shot out of it, cutting into the armored chestplate of the paladin. It tore out a small chunk, then slithered back into the shadows. Jumping back immediately, the paladin attempted to form some distance between himself and the shadow, but it followed instantly, maintaining the constant distance between him. Lucius flipped open his tome and attempted to call down a few javelins of light upon the demon, but was gripped with terror as his spell had no effect. The javelins never came, and slowly, Lucius felt his distance to God and his powers slipping. The paladin began to desperately search for answers, but his thoughts were constantly interrupted by slithering blades striking at him from the darkness. He made the most use of his armor, and constantly parried away what he could, but the demon was chipping away at him. Soon, a shadow blade punctured his thigh, and another his arm. He was losing a lot of blood. His mind raced for answers on how to fight this demon without magic, and without being able to slash a moment of desperation, he dashed towards the brazier, and dropping his sword, used both of his hands to smother the unnatural flame.

The room was now truly a void. Lucius could not see anything, and even the holy glow that enveloped his blade had now extinguished. Grasping around in the darkness for his blade, he thanked god as his burned hand closed around the familiar hilt. Standing in a ready stance, the paladin closed his eyes. They would no longer be of any use. Gently listening for any sounds, his search was answered only by silence. The cold of the room persisted, and the blood covering his leg and arm began to coagulate and even freeze. The wounds were essentially pouring heat out of his body, and needed tending immediately. But at the very least, Lucius's desperate gamble had paid off. The thing was indeed a shadow, and in order for it to strike at him, it needed a source of light. Unable to heal the wounds with magic, he instead wrapped them tightly in the blue cloth that adorned his armor. His teeth began to chatter as his heat slowly continued to drain from his body, and dissipate into the air. Sitting onto the steps that lead onto the altar, he stared blankly into the darkness. Once he regained some strength, the paladin stood up, and gently felt his way about the room with his hands. But nothing out of place was found, and in a moment of defeat, he sat in one of the pews. His magic was gone. He couldn't see or hear or feel his opponent, if it was still there. Slumping in a pew he could not see, and barely feel, the man thought to himself.

_Ah, fuck._

Inevitable thoughts of death finally broke into his mind.

_I didn't think I'd die like this. I at least hoped I'd retire and get married one day. How the hell was I supposed to fight that thing? _

Lucius let out a small sigh. If there had been any light, he would have seen the small cloud of steam that signified the last bit of warmth leaving his body, but nothing came through his eyes. For several hours, he sat, and began to breathe his last. Over the course of the excruciatingly long hours, he continued to think.

_Mother, Father, Sister, I am sorry. I don't seem able to make it home this year. _

Choking up a bit as he thought of his mother's loving embrace, and delicious food. He grimaced as he thought of his father's reaction to losing his only son. A tear rolled down his face as he realized he would never be able to joke and laugh with his sister again. As his body relaxed, and strength left his limbs, his thoughts drifted to the blue haired girl who was waiting outside for him.

_Marianne. Stay strong, I'm sure you will become a fantastic paladin. Become someone who can save others. You've come so very far from the lifeless girl I met half a year ago. _

Sighing once again, Lucius's mind drifted to one last prayer. He kneeled in the pew, and clasped his burned, bloodied, freezing hands together.

_Grant those I love peace and prosperity O' Lord. Please grant my final prayer._

The man leaned back into the pew and loosened his grip on his sword with a clunk. Closing his eyes, the young paladin began to await the final cold that would take him.


	19. Chapter 19

The act of closing his eyes made no actual difference for what the man saw. In an almost peaceful moment, he began to feel himself slip away into the void.

Suddenly, a his eyes saw something. A faint pinprick of light, casting a tiny beam of light onto the paladin's eyes. He pushed himself upright with great effort, and squinted at the blinding beam. The shadow walls around the beam began to crack, and soon, a small hole had shattered in the dome inside the church. A blast of heat came through, and as Lucius shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light, his eyes were overwhelmed by the amount of light. A few moments later, when his eyes had finally adjusted, he could see something truly incredible. Marianne, with her cross spear, was breaking through the void. As she desperately cast bolt after bolt of holy magic, the hole slowly widened to the point where she could see the paladin sitting in his pew.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm on my way!"

Lucius felt the urge to live suddenly return to his body, spurring him into action. Drawing his sword, he began to search for the demon. Sweeping the room desperately, he recoiled slightly as he practically sung his head into it. It was sitting in the pew behind him, and Lucius stumbled backwards, towards Marianne's light. His wounds began to bleed more from the sudden warmth and movement, but Lucius paid them no heed. Eventually Marianne herself managed to come inside the dome, and the two faced the demonic shadow in front of them. Feeling the return of his own magic, he began chanting a prayer for blinding light, and Marianne, quickly understanding joined him. In a brilliant flash of light that would have seared the eyes of any man or woman watching, the two enveloped the room in nothing but light. The shadow, in face of such insurmountable light, burned away and disintegrated, along with the walls of shadow that once surrounded them.

Collapsing after the spell, and the elimination of the threat, Lucius looked at the blue haired young lady. For some reason he couldn't quite grasp at the moment, she was crying. Giving a feeble thumbs up as the girl began to heal him, the tears that fell onto his wounds actually stung quite a bit.

"Is there a particular reason you're crying?" he groaned out.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster. You must have been fighting this entire time, and I couldn't just walk in like you did."

"The demon probably intended to bait one of us in. It was my fault for falling for it. And besides, you got here in the end, and saved my life." He said through a gritted smile.

"Honestly Marianne, you impress me to no end. Breaking through the walls like that must have been a task of enormous magnitude."

"It did take me a while."

"Well, maybe I should add strength training to your regime. Next time you can break it faster." He joked, as his wounds were slowly stabilized.

Marianne shook her head, and tears aside with it.

"I'll do my best to train as usual." She smiled.

Lucius, who had been propping himself up to talk to his trainee, dropped down and groaned.

"God, I could use some sleep. And a nice bowl of beef stew. Oh, and some bread and maybe a beer."

'Alcohol is not good for you after suffering this much blood loss. You've got to eat something fatty and salty."

Raising his now healed hands in acknowledgement, the paladin nodded.

"True. Guess you read the chapter on blood loss pretty thoroughly."

"I'll cook up something once we get back, so just hang in there." The girl said, as she finished up her preliminary healing. "I'll help you walk back."

The man accepted her help, but directed her towards the edge of town, rather than the town hall they were staying at.

"We're not done yet."

The two limped and hopped their way to the farmstead they had visited in the evening last night. Marianne gave a polite knock on the door, but was interrupted by the paladin who simply kicked it down. Inside, the old man from before was frantically flipping through the pages of a dark tome. Marianne lowered her cross spear at him, and Lucius moved to remove the tome from his hands. The frail old man, desperately struggled for a moment, but he was no match for even the wounded paladin, or the girl glaring at him.

"You're the plagueweaver then, I assume?" said the paladin, scrutinizing the dark text he had wrenched from the old man's hands.

"There a reason for all this senseless death?"

The old man spat at him. "Remire is a poor village. It won't possibly survive with the poor harvests we have had the past year. But if I sacrificed the some of the villagers, and drained some of the life of the others, I could make a sacrifice to the demons that would save the village."

Lucius furrowed his brow. "You mean to tell me you did this for the betterment of Remire village?"

The old man shook his head. "A self-righteous paladin like you would never understand what it takes to survive in lands like this. If I sacrifice a few, and make the others sick, but most of us survive in the end, it's worth it, no? "

"That's not my decision to make." He said, as he bound the elder's hands behind his back.

"Your judgement will be decided by the people of Remire, as is fitting. May God have mercy on your soul."

The two delivered the man to the town mayor, who was overjoyed, though his scowl and beard hid it well. Explaining the situation, and the extermination of the demon, the paladin pair were exalted, albeit uncomfortably to the pair itself, as heroes. The town, now healthier as a whole, began to resume the courses of their normal life. Lucius and Marianne, exhausted from the days events, went up to their room to sleep.

Laying on the ground, Lucius looked over to the young lady next to him. She was sleeping peacefully, and was emitting a soft breath every now and then. Lucius patted her head gently, and murmured gratitude to his pupil. In retrospect, he had accepted his death almost too easily, and it bothered him. He had to continue to live and protect people in order to honor the lives of his friends that were lost at his incompetence, and the lives of those he killed in order to protect others. Shaking his head, he vowed never to give in so easily again. It was far too selfish to die now, he thought. His last thoughts, however, were of the girl next to him before he dozed off. Observing her face, he realized that the bags under her eyes had disappeared, and she had adopted a rather healthy skin tone. _She's rather beautiful_, he thought. But he would not remember what had occupied his mind when he fell asleep.

The next day brought back more typical winter weather. Lucius's wounds had healed up decently thanks to his and Marianne's efforts, but in order to recover all the blood he lost, he would still need rest and food. As the pair hitched up Dorte, and were about to set out of town, Lucius saw that the villagers of Remire were out farming their winter crops with great determination and vigor. He asked Marianne to carry out the rest of the preparations for departure, and ventured himself to the room where the old man was held, awaiting his sentence. Nodding at the guard, and walking into the room, the old man was sitting on a simple bed, staring out the window. Lucius spoke up.

"Old man, I think there was one thing you missed in your attempt to save Remire. It didn't need saving. You underestimated the tenacity that people have, and you turned to demons instead to help alleviate your problems. To me, you have thrown away your humanity. These people aren't as weak as you think."

The man did not respond, and Lucius shook his head and left.

The road back to the nearest city was well traveled, and the two plotted their route. It was time to resupply, and hopefully get a nice few nights of rest in an inn. Lucius sat outside, guiding Dorte along the road, and Marianne sat beside him. The two were well underway when Lucius turned to the girl.

"Marianne, thanks. You did a fantastic job back there, and you undoubtedly saved my life. I owe you a ton."

Marianne shook her head. 'It's not much compared to what you've done for me. It's the least I can do."

Lucius smiled at the girl, and she smiled back. He told her to get back inside, and that he would manage the driving. Marianne reached out and touched his shoulder for a second, briefly consider blanketing herself up with him, but quickly withdrew. With a blush in her cheeks, she retreated back into the wagon. Lucius, a bit oblivious, was slightly confused at the shoulder touch, but quickly forgot about it. Marianne, once inside, began to jot down her experiences at Remire, and her emotions. She lingered a bit in confusion as to why she had the desire to bundle up with the paladin but jotted it down and hoped she would find an answer later.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days had passed since their departure from Remire. As Dorte moved through winter snow, the two traded jobs every few hours. Marianne would sit and study while she was inside, and Lucius would continue to read his book, or, if he was feeling an epiphany, write a bit on the historical text he was putting together. The carriage was often stopped by travelers, as the small banner that identified it as the vehicle of a paladin attracted much attention. The man, who had a turn inside the warmth and comfort of the carriage, was constantly dragged out into the cold to help a sick traveler, or provide some spiritual support. He was a bit annoyed, but it was nothing he had not experienced before. His travels had been much the same before, but now the luxury of having Marianne help out with driving had made him a bit spoiled. The carriage was currently stopped by a merchant family traveling south, back towards Altair. Lucius came out of the carriage at Marianne's request when the father asked for some assistance. Bundled in a large woolen blanket, the paladin came outside to greet the father of the family.

"Good morning sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Aye sir, I could use some guidance. My family and I are headed to Altair, but the winter roads are proving difficult, and we may not arrive before the deep winter storms hit. I wanted to risk it, as losing all this merchandise bound for Altair is a massive loss for my profits."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully.

"I was rather ashamed, however, to think on my decision just now. I don't want to risk my family's safety for some money, but if we fail to sell these goods, then I their lives will undoubtedly become more difficult. I don't know what to do here, sir." The man continued.

"It is just of you to prioritize your family's safety. Even if your winter will be harsh due to your lack of sales, as long as you are alive it means that you can continue. And do not worry about having thoughts that prioritize your money. You ultimately arrived at the right conclusion, and you did not bring harm to anyone to do so. God will surely bless you, and your family."

The man sighed a breath of relief. "Many thanks, paladin. Your advice has reassured me greatly."

The man gave his thanks to the duo again, and was about to leave when Lucius stopped him.

"Wait. What are you selling anyway?"

"Just some mailing stationary for Altair city mail. Its all emblazoned with the city seal, so most other towns wont take them."

Reaching for a coin pouch in the wagon, Lucius made an offer. "If its alright, I'd like to buy some paper. I could send some mail, and I certainly don't mind which city seal it has."

The man beamed a smile at him, and quickly handed over a small stack of fine paper, which Lucius promptly paid for with a gold coin. The paladin grimaced a bit at parting with so much money for some stationery but figured that the coin would feed the man's family. Bidding them farewell, the two wagons trundled off in opposite directions.

Nightfall came, and the pair were still a ways from the next city. The two set up a campfire off the side of the road, and blanketed down Dorte for the night.

"He's gotten a bit fatter, since you came about, Marianne." Lucius remarked.

"It seems like he will always eat whenever I feed him" she replied, oiling a pan above the fire.

"Huh. Maybe he's smitten. He'll probably do anything for you at this point." Lucius joked.

Marianne offered her typical slight, gentle, smile, and returned to her work at the fire.

Sitting across from her, Lucius mentioned his acquisition earlier in the day.

"I've purchased some letter stationary. I've got to write a few letters to my family, and the Paladin Academy, informing them of our situation. We're getting pretty close to my home, so I figure we will visit."

Marianne nodded. "Do you need help writing it?"

"No. I need you to write to your relatives in Fhirdiad. The Paladin Academy offers housing, but I think it best if you stayed with your relatives, and lived there instead. Having a home to get back to is quite the motivational force."

"Ah. I've never spoken to them before? What should I write?"

"Well, introduce yourself. Maybe explain the situation? If worst comes to worse, and they don't want to take you in, you can stay with my folks. It's a bit of a commute to the Academy, but they'd be happy to house you."

Marianne smiled again. "Thank you very much."

After a meal of hardy bread and a bowl of vegetable soup, the two stamped out the fire, and made their way back into the carriage. Lucius and Marianne had fashioned a few writing boards from spare planks back in Remire, and now brought them out, alongside some ink. The two began to pen their letters, oft pausing to think on their next word. The two sat cozily for a bit, and a few hours later, began to review the contents of his writing.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ It has been quite some time, but I am on my way back for my yearly visit. I've requested some time off, so I expect that I can stay for about a month. I have encountered a young noble lady about six months ago, and am currently training her to become a paladin. If it is alright with you, I'd like for her to stay at our home for some time. She has lived quite a difficult life, and I think some time amongst the warmth of our family will do her a great deal of good. Additionally, it may come to pass that she may need to stay at our home while she trains to be a paladin. She can have my room, and I will be more than happy to pay for any costs she may incur. Her name is Marianne, and I do think that you will like her. I look forward to seeing her face when she eats your cooking, mother. As for you father, the situation in the south has deteriorated rapidly. The Empire has begun to make aggressive moves on the border, and I have seen some evidence of well armed bandits likely hired to cause trouble within the kingdom. I expect war to arrive eventually, and Paladin Command agrees. When the time comes, remain safely in Chenlu, near the capital. I will likely be deployed to assist in putting down the situation. For Vivian, my sister, I have failed your request to acquire a shadowice magic tome. Its certainly rare stuff, and I'll keep my eyes open for it. I hope to see you all soon, and am looking forward to coming home._

_ Your loving son and brother,_

_ Lucius_

The young paladin nodded in satisfaction after reading over his letter once more. Blowing on the ink and dusting off any stray hairs or dust after it had dried, the young man began to rummage around in his small chest of belongings. Marianne looked over with interest, as her difficulty in writing her letter was proving very open to any distractions.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"My damn wax seal. I haven't sent very many letters this year, and I seem to have misplaced it." Said Lucius over the sound of various objects being pushed around. "I really ought to organize this chest more often." He mumbled.

"I can do it next time it's my turn in the cabin. I've been a bit burnt out with all this studying to be honest." Responded Marianne.

"That'd be most helpful. I feel a bit bad for making you organize my stuff, but God knows I need all the help I can get." He remarked, searching the box a little more. "Ah, here it is." As he pulled out a small seal that bore the same emblem that he wore on his shoulderplate. Using a small plate and a candle of red wax to melt down the sealant, he quickly pressed the blob down onto the now sealed letter. Nodding as he gingerly set the letter down on the top of the chest, the man turned his attention the girl, who was wearing a scowl and scratching her head.

"Having a bit of trouble, I see."

Marianne made a pained face.

"I've written down a bit of an explanation of what happened, but I just don't have much to say about myself."

"Tell them you're becoming a paladin. Or maybe about Remire. That was pretty interesting, I'd say."

Looking quizzically at the man beside her Marianne furrowed her eyes a bit.

"You almost died."

"Yeah, sure, but you saved me. That's certainly worth writing home about."

"Hmm. I guess, but the main thing is I don't know how to introduce myself. I'm not a particularly interesting person… And there is no guarantee they will like me, let alone take me in…"

"Nonsense." Said the paladin, shaking his head. "You're a kind hearted, beautiful, tenacious, talented, and most definitely interesting person. To say otherwise would be quite the lie."

Marianne blushed and looked down at her paper. "I can't write that! It seems so arrogant!"

"Hmm. Good point, actually. Guess I'll write a letter to your relatives as well, telling them how amazing you are."

The girl grew redder. "I-I'm not used to so many compliments…" she muttered under her breath, intending for the paladin not to hear.

Thankfully, the paladin did not notice, and was busy organizing his writing utensils before stopping. Covering a yawn he slowly put everything back away.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, actually. Going to head to bed. If you need any more help, let me know." Said the man, as he wrapped himself in a blanket and after almost thirty minutes of fidgeting, was snoring softly away.

Marianne turned her attention back to her letter after watching the paladin perform his bizarre sleeping ritual. It would be a few more hours before she was satisfied with what she had written.

_To Aunt Felicity and Uncle Mark,_

_ I know we have not spoken before, but my name is Marianne von Edmund, and I am your niece. By this time, I am sure you have heard was has happened to the Edmund estate. I offer my sincerest apologies. I was unable to save your brother, or any of the fortunes he had amassed. I have since been on the road with a paladin, who is currently training me to become one as well. When I reach Fhirdiad, I will enroll in the academy there. I was hoping to stay at your inn during my time there, and I ensure it will be worth your trouble. I would be more than happy to work at your inn while I am at the academy, and I will do whatever it takes to pay rent. I would ask your consideration in this matter. I can do some holy magic already, so I hope that can be of use at the inn. If you cannot take me in at this time, that is all right. Please do not concern yourself over this too much._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Marianne von Edmund._

The girl mimicked the paladin in her nod of approval. The letter, she felt, was short, and got the point. A bit efficient, and she didn't have to talk about herself too much. She left the sealing process for later, and gingerly placed the letter next to the paladin's to dry. Marianne yawned and stretched her arms over her head, and looked down at the sleeping paladin.

"Thanks for everything. Please keep taking care of me." She said, smiling at the man, who snorted. She gave another yawn, and fell fast asleep in her bed.


	21. Chapter 21

The next city the pair traveled to, named Arianrhod, was one of the more northernmost cities. The constant gentle layer of snow that blanketed the city earned it the moniker the "Silver Maiden". Arianrhod was a fortress city. Grand high walls encompassed the city. Tall, smooth, beautiful white marble composed the vast majority of the city. Tall, defined, and quite sharply angled, the buildings gave off an air of divinity, in a sense. Everything was neatly built, such that the city when viewed from the back of a pegasus, looked like a piece of symmetrical art. The interior of the city was similar in appearance. Streets were paved with white marble, and swept clean by magic automatons. People from all walks of life were found walked about, shopping, selling, and often simply enjoying a walk. Marianne found the city to be almost eerily utopian.

Lucius nodded. "It is incredibly clean. That's all thanks to the local count though. Count Gwendal commands the city to an almost inhuman level of precision. As a result of his hard work, Arianrhod has transformed from a fortress town into one of the greatest cities in all Fodlan."

"Will we stay long?"

"Not likely. Just a night or two. We will get supplies, and our next assignment."

The two checked in to the inn. Lucius, who had a bit of money to spend, decided to buy a luxury room for Marianne. The girl shook her head profusely.

"I can't accept this!"

"Oh pshaw. Its thanks for saving me back in Remire. Besides, I already bought the room, so get yourself in there, and enjoy a nice fluffy featherbed. The carriage is cozy and all, but our beds there are still pretty damn hard."

Marianne gave a shrug and a sigh as she accepted the room keys.

'Thank you."

"No problem. Let's grab some dinner in a bit, and discuss what to do next."

The girl nodded her response and climbed up the stairs, to rest in the wonderfully soft bed for a bit before supper.

The dinner of the night was typical Arianrhod fare, which was very well suited to the cold winter night. Bits of chicken thigh, breaded thickly and bound together with beaten eggs, all fried into a delicious steaming bite-sized morsel. Each dish of the fried chicken was paired with a rather expensive commodity: a slice of lemon. The southern fruit still managed to find its way up to the far northern cities during wintertime, though their prices were greatly inflated. The dish was therefore a bit more expensive than others being served that night. Lucius had no hesitation, however. He quickly ordered two servings of the dish, along with two ice cold glasses of northern white beer. Lucius looked almost giddy to Marianne as they sat awaiting their meal.

"You're very excited." The girl observed.

"This is my favorite part of coming to Arianrhod. This might be my favorite meal to pair with a nice glass of beer!" he smiled. Grinning as the waitress brought their meals to the table, Lucius gestured for Marianne to dig in. Gingerly picking up a hot and oily bit of fried chicken, she bit cautiously into it. Covering her mouth the girl exclaimed.

"Ouch! Hot!"

"Slowly now. They probably just fried these things."

Nodding as she blew on the piece of food, the girl bit into it again. This time, her exclamation was that of joy, as the juicy chicken and myriad of spices produced a one of the kind experience.

"It's very good!"

"The best part is yet to come. Squeeze some lemon onto the chicken, and wash it down with some beer, and you'll get the full experience. They go incredibly well together. God must have made it for this purpose."

Marianne squeezed a bit of lemon on her next piece, popped it into her mouth, ang gingerly took up the large glass of beer to sip from. Her eyes lit up.

"It's true! Very delicious!"

Marianne ate almost ravenously once discovering the combo, and before she knew it, the plate in front of her was empty, save for a few crumbs. Looking hungrily at Lucius's plate, which was still laden with a few juicy looking pieces, the girl almost drooled. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, the paladin used a fork to transfer a few more pieces to her plate. The girl began to motion to decline the food, but faltered, and accepted them with a blush and a quiet "thank you". Lucius leaned over to the waitress and ordered another serving. In between gulps of cold beer, and bites of chicken, Lucius discussed what he could of the coming plan.

"We can go get supplies tomorrow. In addition, we should visit the church for our next assignment. Other than that, we should stay an extra day so Dorte can rest a bit more. He has been working awful hard."

Marianne nodded. "What after?"

"Well, after another assignment or two, we can continue to Fhirdiad. My home in Chenglu is just about a quarter day's travel south of Fhirdiad, so we can stay there for a few days. But like I said, we still have an assignment or so to do before the church will give me my time off."

"Ok, sounds good." Marianne said through a mouthful food, as she covered her mouth. The two finished up their meals, and returned to their rooms. They bade each other good night, and went off to sleep.

The next morning brought an expected layer of fresh snowfall, but the radiant sun in the sky rendered everything pure white. Combined with the white walls of the Arianrhod buildings, as well as the snow, it was practically blinding. Shielding his eyes as he stepped out of the inn in simple winter clothes, Lucius gestured for Marianne to be careful. The young lady shielded her face with one hand, and gently closed the door with the other. The two set off to bid good morning to Dorte, and feed him, before heading off to the market.

Wintertime did not diminish the amount of people in the market, as the city's southern square was packed with prospective shoppers. Lucius had a short conversation with a fellow paladin in the square. Marianne, feeling a tad isolated, moved on to browse the stalls. A fresh set of bread sat temptingly inside a bakery display window. Golden sweet loaves, rounded and almost plump in appearance, covered in a sugar glaze, taunted the girl behind the glass barrier. Marianne's stomach rumbled a bit.

"Shall we get some?" Lucius questioned from behind her.

"Ah! Maybe… I was just thinking we've never had any sweets together."

"That's certainly true. I spotted a coffee shop back by the inn. Once we load up our food, we can eat a quick lunch there."

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

The market had quite a variety of roots and vegetables on sale. Most of them were wintertime crops, so the market lacked the usual colorful palette at first glance, but to the careful observer, hues of orange, white, silver, purple, and some greens colored the stalls and stores. Plump onions and great potatoes formed promising bases for delicious and hearty stews, and winter spinach, cilantro and some mustard greens ensured bountiful flavors. Picking out a few spices and greens that looked promising, Lucius handed over a few coins before inspecting bags of grain.

"When was this harvested?" he inquired.

The merchant looked back at him with a salesman's smile. "Why sire, those came in just yesterday. Last harvest from Offlesser village."

Furrowing his brown and sifting through some grain that had fallen through the burlap sack onto the ground, the paladin shook his head.

"Doubtful. Your grain is stuffed with sawdust. I recommend fixing that before the constable catches you."

The man stammered and quickly moved his sacks of grain away, spilling a mix of grain and sawdust as he hurried from the marketplace.

Marianne observed quizzically.

"You could have arrested him yourself, no?"

"In this town? Yeah. But I don't like dealing with con men and the like. I'm not clever enough to out think them, so I just leave it to the constables."

Marianne looked back at the fleeing man.

"I hope he doesn't cause more trouble."

"Yes. Me too."

After the shopping was complete, Lucius took Marianne to Arianrhod's primary chapel. A massive and imposing thing, the pure white walls of the chapel were adorned with many beautiful, minimalistic statues and carvings. A high tower springing from a solid, massive hall seemingly scraped the heavens, in what appeared to be an attempt to reach God himself. Flying buttresses connected the walls of the spire to the side of the square surrounding it, which were lined with the faithful. Clergy in clean white and blue cloth roamed about, helping the citizens about. Large buildings framed the church square, many of them some sort of religious business. Homes for the homeless, donation centers, a shop selling various trinkets and charms, one specializing in candles of both religious and scented uses, and a series of restaurants. Stepping onto the wide staircase that narrowed into the entrance of the chapel, the pair walked inside. Lucius and Marianne did a bit of prayer to themselves first, and then moved onto the task at hand: receiving an assignment. After a quick consult with the preacher, the two headed to the basement of the church, which was in actuality a large network of catacombs. It was hardly anything spooky, however. Most of the halls were repurposed into Paladin use, and there was even a small chapel inside exclusively for the use of paladins. Smooth, grey stone composed much of the area, which included the commanding officer's office, located nearby. Knocking on the door, the two looked at each other, and Lucius offered Marianne a reassuring smile. She was a bit nervous, meeting someone who might one day be her commanding officer.

"Come in." A gruff voice answered.

Opening the door slowly, Lucius entered the room and saluted the older man sitting behind a large stone desk. Once golden hair now tarnished into a brown, the man's short hair and scarred face gave was the countenance of a veteran soldier. A sharp and trimmed beard framed his chin, and led to the corners of his mouth. His hair was a bit long in the back, and tied into a braid. His head was resting in his head as he puzzled over a mountain of paperwork, pen tapping impatiently on his desk.

"Captain Eisner, sir. Lieutenant Commander Wen-li reporting for duty."

"Ah. Wen-li. It's been about a year, no?"

"Just about sir. Making my annual trip around the land, per usual."

"You're doing good work. I've approved your request for a few months leave, as usual, but I do have a matter needing your immediate attention."

"Sir?"

"You have a good deal of experience fighting demons. Your service record notes 18 demons exorcised, including the one recently in Remire?"

"That's correct sir. Though this girl practically slew it herself."

Looking over to the blue haired young woman, who was partially hiding behind Lucius, the captain nodded. "Right. The one you wanted to train. Lyre sent me a letter telling me all about it, along with a fine Leicester cheese. Well, I'll add one to her record if she becomes a paladin. Do you plan on that, girl?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good." Turning his gaze back to the black haired paladin, he continued. "Reports of a demon have been sighted in a village by lake Teutates. An entire village was found to have passed away, with no signs of any bodily injury or poison. Medical reports indicate they all died in their sleep. Command has determined this to be the work of a demon. Your orders are to exorcise it at all costs."

"Yes, sir." Replied the paladin. He took a copy of the report, saluted the older man, and walked out the door.

Marianne was perusing the report as they walked back. Her eyes intently staring at the paper, Lucius had to gently guide her through a sea of people and carts, to ensure she did not crash into anyone.

"All dead while sleeping. Over 60 people too, how awful."

"Mmm. No kidding."

"Perhaps they died of accelerated natural causes? Maybe temporal magic?"

"That's a good hypothesis, but we won't know more until we get there. For now, let's grab some coffee and return to the inn."

Marianne nodded and tucked the report into a pouch.

"Yes, lets."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days of mundane traveling brought the carriage and all its passengers to the remote hamlet of Sawville. Marianne had been feeling rather exhausted, as the duo had driven Dorte to his limit in order to arrive at the village as soon as possible. Lucius, who had mentioned that the forest village dealt in lumber, was also finding bags under his eyes. Looking over to Marianne, who was sleeping after her shift at the reins, he noticed the similarity from her old appearance. At the very least, this time her exhaustion was caused by a desire to save others, rather than a tiredness that came only with depression. Rubbing his eyes and looking ahead, the young man shook his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of the weariness clinging to him. The map and the landmark he just crossed indicated he was close, but in the dark of night, it was hard to pinpoint his location and stay awake. An hour later, the man saw the outlines of unlit houses through drooping eyelids.

_Finally made it. I think we've rushed enough._

As Lucius's eyes began to droop, he felt a sinking pit open in his stomach. But he was far too tired to react to it, and collapsed in a deep sleep where he sat. Dorte, similarly exhausted, slept as well. The two falling asleep at the same time was no coincidence, though. A sinister shadow cast its influence into the town, and Lucius had just walked right into it.

Lucius opened his eyes gently, finding himself upon a soft feather mattress, wrapped up in clean sheets. Rays of sunlight shone through an open window, thin drapes fluttering gently in a spring breeze. The clean white walls and simple white sheets were so familiar to him, he felt very at home. His plain bed was exceedingly comfortable, as he felt so very tired, though from what, he could not remember. Pulling the covers back over his head as he rolled over to sleep, Lucius was interrupted by the voice of a young man.

"You gonna sleep all day, mate? It's almost time for our sortie."

Lucius turned his head to face the speaker. A red eyed and black-haired young man looked back on him with a face of amusement, and slight irritation.

_Ah. Therin. Always waking me up before academy classes start._

"Sortie? What sortie?" mumbled the sleep young man.

"The low-level demon slaying one? You know, the one vital to our entire squads' graduation? The one you're commanding?"

"Oh. Right. Gimme five more minutes."

The crimson eyed man rolled them in his head.

"Not this time. We gotta set out early if we want to get there before dark. Now get your ass up, and lets go." He said, whipping the covers off Lucius. The sudden lack of warm blanket forced the sleeping man to awaken fully. Glaring at his roommate, and friend, the paladin dragged his feet to the washroom to clean up. Emerging a few minutes later, teeth brushed and hair washed, he sleepily stuck his head through his academy uniform, and followed his beckoning friend to their squad armory.

There, three more familiar faces looked up at him, some with smiles, others with looks of disappointment. A young, golden haired girl rested her hand against her forehead and chided her squad leader.

"You're never going to get promoted if you can't wake up on time. I'll be surpassing you any of these days."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aren't subordinates supposed to support and respect their commander? I feel very hurt." He said, as he ran his hand through his bed-head in a lazy attempt to comb it.

"Don't worry about her, leader. She's just jealous you got a better grade than her on the last medical midterm." Said a short, black haired girl. Her small round face wore a shy smile, thogh it was soon rattled as the hand of the blonde girl quickly punched her in the shoulder in indignation. Lucius scratched the back of his head lazily.

"All right team. I assume you've all read the brief, but just for my own sake I'll recap. Our graduation assignment is the slaying of one minor demon. The Academy has assigned us a level 2 class demon, about a days' worth of travel from here. So, gear up, and let's get going."

The squad of young trainee paladins and priests set out in set of caravans. Trundling along the road, the group of six students made their way to their destination. In the first wagon sat Lucius, his red-eyed friend Therin, and the petite black haired girl, Vienne. The two men were paladin trainees and were closely knit friends. His roommate for their entirety of time at the Academy, they were bound to each other like peas in a pod. The girl was a priest in training, and was far more proficient in healing magic than the two boneheaded fools she was riding with. Her shy demeanor hid a massive ability to protect others, and in tense situations, she was often the one who kept her cool the best. Lucius drove the wagon, occasionally throwing a look over his shoulder at the two behind him. They were chatting and jabbing at each other. She would return his constant stream of compliments with a blush and smile, and Therin would look away in embarrassment, caught off guard by an actual reaction to his empty had long suspected they had feelings for each other, but between Vienne's shyness and Therin's constant and therefore meaningless flirting, neither of the two knew the other's feelings. Lucius sighed and looked back towards the road.

_When we graduate I hope they've figured it out. Otherwise I'll have to play matchmaker._

The following wagon composed of the blonde, named Emilyn, was a paladin who had an affinity with pegasi. Along with her was the trainee priest Martin, a young bookish boy who had been prepping the horses, and Yen, a fellow Chenlu native who had the stature of a marble statue. They trundled along as Yen, a rather reticent fellow, quietly made a lunch for the team.

The atmosphere was light, and joking. Lucius felt so at ease. So peaceful, it had been so long since he had felt so comfortable.

_Compared to what?_

He wondered for a second before quickly pressing it out of his mind. But the uneasy feeling lingered on as the sun sunk lower and lower into the sky. Shaking his head, he reassured himself.

_This is a low-level demon._ _Should be no issue._

The caravan rolled to a halt at night. Enjoying another meal made by Yen, the group of six sat down to go over the plan for the following day. Unrolling a map given by the church for this assignment, Lucius tapped his finger to an open field in the destination village.

"OK, we'll do some pretty generic stuff with this one. Standard formations, me and Yen in the front, Therin in the middle, and Emilyn in the air, providing overwatch. The two priests in the back, keeping us healed."

"Don't want me guarding the ladies?" questioned Therin.

"Shouldn't need to. We can take a more offensive stance against a demon like this. Should be no problem."

Shrugging his shoulders, the redhead understood.

"As you say, o'glorius commander."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes Lucius packed up the map, and tucked it into his bag. The group armed up and, strapping on arms and armor and headed off to the field to deal with the demon.

Lucius drew his blade slowly but surely, and stepped out into the grassy field. Wide, open and full of tall grass, the field was devoid of cover. The flat waves of grass swaying in the wind made for a rather uninteresting landscape, save for the towering figure that broke the horizon. Lucius squinted in the darkness and attempted to make out the figure. Therin, walking up in a low position, whispered to his friend.

"What is that thing? Is that our target?"

"Think so. Little larger than expected, but should be no problem. We can take it."

"Hmm. All right. I'll get the others into position, and wait for your signal."

Giving his red-eyed friend a nod, Lucius continued forward.

As he approached, he could make out the figure of the demon. It was a good bit larger and stronger than the report had indicated, but the young man was full of confidence. He and his team were the best at the academy, and he himself had killed a demon once before. Whispering a soft prayer beneath his breath, a single javelin of light whistled from the sky. As it slammed into the ground by the demon, his team immediately sprang into action, firing bolts of holy magic. Therin and Lucius charged into the Fray, while Yen sprinted to the rear of the demon. The beast let out an ear shattering roar, and slammed the ground with a mighty fist. As Lucius faltered in the face of the shockwave and felt his gut drop. Something like a bad memory stirred in him, and the ill bodings he had felt before became more realized. But nonetheless, he charged into the beast, hacking and slashing at the legs, ducking beneath wild arms swings. Therin thrust his lance into the side of the beast, which let out a scream of pain. Swatting at the lancer, the beast quickly backed off. Lucius, Yen, and Therin grouped up to face the beast. Magic from their allies in the rear restored their stamina, and Emilyn kept and eye on the battlefield from above. Suddenly, she shouted out a warning.

"It's moving again!"

Lucius did not know why, but he knew what the beast was going to do. Sprinting back to the mages in the rear, Lucius waved wildly for them to get back. The mages nodded, and scattered. The demon suddenly landed in the place where the mages once were. It had leaped with tremendous, trying to get at the backline. Lucius shuddered.

_God, if they had still been their they'd be puddles. _

The paladin sprinted up to the beast, and called for a wind magic from the black haired mage at his left. The caster obliged, and sent the Paladin up into the air. Flying through the night sky, Lucius plunged his longsword into the skull of the demon. With a sickening crunch that came both from his knees absorbing the impact, and the longsword penetrating bone, Lucius could feel his blade hit the mark. The beast let out a gurgle, and dropped to the ground, nearly crushing the paladin underneath. Lucius stumbled away from the beast, into the arms of his friends. Cheering, they gave congratulations to each other.

"Nice form, Lucius. Good thing Vienne knows wind magic too, huh?"

Lucius looked at his friend. The sinking feeling in his stomach had become at pit.

_She doesn't. She never learned._

Yen placed his large hand on Lucius' shoulder, giving a strong nod. His action was only answered by an empty gaze from Lucius.

_You didn't make it this far. The beast crushed you with a fist._

Vienne and Martin, the two mages began to ask if he was ok.

Lucius shook his head.

_You two were crushed by the demon. There wasn't even anything left to bury._

Emilyn came down with her pegasus, to give a begrudging congratualations.

_And you fell to your death after the demon hurled a rock that killed your pegasus. I had to pick you broken body up. I had to bring it back to your parents._

Therin clapped his hands together.

"You all right man? Get conked on the head?"

_Therin. You impaled after the demon took your own lance and hurled it at you._

Lucius looked at his friends, tears in his eyes.

"This is wrong. This isn't what happened."

Therin looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? It just happened?"

Lucius got up, and began backing away from his friends.

"This isn't right. You all died. I didn't stop the demon in time. You all sacrificed yourselves to weaken it. My arrogance killed all of you."

Shaking his head, Lucius stared into the faces of his friends. Friends he saw die in this very same field, all those years ago. He stopped, and shook his head again.

"This isn't real."

Lucius slapped himself in the face, incredibly hard.


End file.
